


My Savior, My Tormentor

by orphan_account



Category: bts army, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assisted Masturbation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Taehyung, Bottom Yoongi, Deepthroating, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Fingering, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Sex, Flexibility, Hand Jobs, Hush Moans, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, MxM - Freeform, Orgasm, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Sad, Sex, Smut, Submissive, SugaXtaehyung, Sweet, TaehyungXsuga, Top Taehyung, Top Yoongi, fucking in public, king yoongi, loud moaning, m/m - Freeform, moans, painful first time, prostate, romantic, taegi - Freeform, v/yoongi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Why is it me that makes you happy?"- Taehyung, "I know what happened to you when you were younger, but I cannot be what you need me to be.""Yes you can. Please. It's all I need. And I'll be what you need. - King Yoongi
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jung Hoseok/ Jhope | Kim Namjoon, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Min Yoongi/ Kim Taehyung, Nam2seok - Relationship, Namjoon/ Jung Hoseok/ Kim Seokjin, taegi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. “MAD”

"The king exists." The coarse rough voice spoke flushing through the silent atmosphere.

It was this time of day, almost every day in the kingdom that everyone came rushing down to the storyteller in the village.  
He was always so intent to tell his "fictitious tales" of the mad king that lives with his many maidens and servants to tend to his every need. 

Of course, no one believed him, he was just another old man who needed spare change to buy himself some alcohol to get himself wasted so he can wallow in his misery at nights. 

"He exists," he yells again, extending his neck and voice so the newcomers who came to hear his unusual but interesting story about the mad king. 

"I am telling you, he lives by himself but he is never alone." This time he spoke soft and low, almost in awe as he tried to convince the almost 50 villagers that circled around him on the ground. 

"There he goes again." A woman wearing a rich blue and red hanbok spoke, "always making up words along the way." 

She stretches her hand to cover her lips as she whispered into another woman's ear to her left  
What she said was barely hearable but as soon as she moved away and dropped her hand, the other woman snorted, almost disrespectful in a way  
but never intended.

Its always like this around this time of day in the village. People gossip and mock the storyteller, but yet they always come to listen. 

No one believed a word he was saying, he once told them that he once worked in the palace, he was a guard who was always by the king's side through everything, since birth till adulthood. But he was cast out for no reason. 

They all laughed and clowned him for years because of these stories, that he so desperately wanted people to believe. 

"Hyung!"

Everyone turned around to see a child looks about 12 years old, running with a huge smile on his face. His hands were filled with red berries that often grow before summer is about to start.

And then they saw him, the guy everyone so desperately admired but never really knew anything about.  
He was almost too mysterious for anyone to ever ask him a simple question such as, "what is your name?" 

He too seemed very interested in the old man's stories, seeing that he is always in the town square at this exact time.

He is always well dressed in well-worn fabric, laced with perfect thread and had never been seen with a speck of dust on him.  
He looks almost important, as if he could be of noble blood. 

But he couldn't possible by of noble blood, if he was, he would travel with the other sons of the noble families.  
That's the way it has always been, the rich sticks with the rich, the poor with the poor and the wannabe rich often hangs around with these children of important families, not because they enjoy their company. But simply because they want to be of good use to them so that one day, they might be moved up in status. 

This can happen. The lower classmen can move up to the middle class, and the middle class can jump to the upper class and can sit at the table with all the noble families that usually dine in the palace with the king. 

Unfortunately, this has only happened once, years ago, maybe long before the children of this generation of noble bloods were born.  
There was this man, really young, maybe in his late 20s, he was called the bastard of the kingdom, born out of a wedlock. 

No one knew his family, only that he was often looked down upon because of the rumors of his father, who entangled himself with many women. 

Though this was not the only reason why he was shunned and looked down upon.  
This is a time where men laid with women, where anyone one of the same sex were caught holding hands with each other were automatically looked down upon, they were automatically assumed "homosexual" 

Shunned, bullied, and beaten by their families. 5 days before the announcement of his status change, he was allegedly caught having sexual intercourse with a man, even so, a man with high status. People believed he swayed the man's mind to make him believe that it was ever so right to ever think about another man this way. They called him names for this, taunted him, saying things like, "he was only with him because of who his parents were." "How can a man fall for another man?" 

They would spit at his feet when he walked by, throw terrible words at him, that eventually made him vow to get his status changed so the people of the village would look up at him, and he would look down at them. 

There was a name for this, a name they would call "his kind" as to how they referred to him as. "Pincher."

No one really knew what it meant, they could only guess. Mothers would often warn their sons to be careful, "you don't want to become a pincher 

Some would explain to their kids who have come of age as it means "someone who likes to pinch the sheets as he is being penetrated." 

Everyone knew of this story, they used it to scare their sons who they say are "acting up." 

This guy, he looked nothing like noble blood, they often carried a sense of ignorance and arrogance whenever they entered and walked around the village. He looked quite innocent, as if he did not use to the village and its people, but yet he's no stranger, he's been coming and going for months now. 

"Hyung!" 

There is, that voice again. 

This time it was closer, the boy ran up to the well-dressed man, who those two ladies from before can't seem to avert their eyes away from.

The well-dressed guy turned around, ignoring all the eyes that are focused on him and not on the old man. He seemed legitimately interested in the story being told.

"How many did you get?" Smiled the guy, standing with a perfectly formal stance.  
As soon as he spoke, the crowd of people staring all took a step back from shock but they mostly awed. Shocked at the lowness of his voice, deep almost scratchy but perfect.

No one ever heard him speak before, he was always quiet and by himself, the only person anyone has ever seen him with is that little boy that came running up to him.

They've never heard him speak. But they surely did not expect his voice to be that low, he sounded older than he appeared. He looked like he just turn 21 not a day older. He could have innocently passed for 18 years old as well

"I got 14 this time." The boy spoke, he had a similar smile as to the older guy, square with a little roundness, which also made him look younger than he appeared to be, they did look similar and had the same bone structure as well. They could possibly be related but not brothers, there is too much of a difference to be brothers. 

"Nice," the older one smiled once more, the two women that were still staring couldn't help but smile as he did, he had such compelling facial features, not to mention how perfectly fit he looks.  
"Give me some." He said, towering over the younger boy.  
"I spent such a long time trying to pick these." The boy frowned, which only made the older one smile even wider, "I was calling you to help me reach the taller ones."  
"I'm sorry." He chuckled lightly, giving the younger boy a few pats on the head, "forgive me?" 

The way he asked was more along the lines of "he already knew he would forgive him," rather than a question of accepting the apology.  
"Fine." The younger boy sighed and dropped a few from his handful into the other guys palm.

"Come listen with me." The guy said, walking even closer to the crowd who seemed to still be in awe of his presence. Though he doesn't seem all that surprised. 

Once they got closer, everyone turned their heads away from his direction, pretending to not notice him at all. Which only made him smirk, he knew they were watching, he always did. He just never cared enough to tell them not to. 

"He's merciless and kills for the pure pleasure of it." The old man said again, more eagerly this time, looking straight in the guy's direction. It seemed as if he was looking directly in his eyes, but a moment later four men dressed in thick armor approached the crowd.

The old man genuinely looked terrified of the sight of these men, they had long black hair that was tied into a bun and heavy silver swords attached to the back of their armor  
"That's enough." One of the men said, now aggressively gripping onto the old man's wrist. 

The old man suddenly clawed at the man's face causing him to stumble backward, the old man then jumped off the platform that he stood looking down at the crowd from. 

The man rose to his feet, two long scratches across his left cheek.  
"Take him." He yelled coarsely, his eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed tightly together. 

But by the time the other three men went to capture the old man, he was already running to the town square's exit. 

"Don't let him get away." The other man yelled with anger in his eyes. Not soon after he spoke the other three men, ran after the old man who disappeared in a crowd of people.  
"Hyung, what's happening?" The little boy suddenly asked, looking up at the older one, that stood with a calm but intrigued expression. 

"What are you looking at?" The man scolded, his face bleeding from the two scratches left by the old man

"Nothing much." The older guy then says, he spoke using formal language, but his expression was not very polite, the man then paused and looked him up and down. Causing a fuss of gossip behind them from the crowd of people. 

"Name?" The man hissed. But the older only just snickered only infuriating the man even more.  
"Kim Taehyung," He said, as he spoke he looked deadly into the man's eyes with a full smirk, his hands interlocked behind him. 

They only stared at each other silently for a few seconds before Taehyung felt a tug at his fingers, pulling his gaze away from the man who looked less frightening but more shocked, as if he just figured out the answers to the world's largest problem.

"It't alright, Lee Oh." Taehyung reassured the younger boy. Who only gripped tighter onto his fingers.  
Taehyung then turned back around, his eyebrows raised and eyes steadily peering into the other man's. 

"Excuse me, Sir." Was the only thing he said before walking away, his hands clutching the heavy metal of his armor.  
Taehyung then smirked and looked at see everyone totally shocked and whispering back and forth to each other. 

He even heard one person ask, "is that who I think it is?"  
Taehyung only smirked and looked at them only to have them break their necks away to pretend they haven't been staring down his throat this entire time. 

"Why are people looking at us?" Lee Oh asked, clinging to the older as if he was afraid that someone would take him away at any moment.  
................................................................................

*2 Hours Later* 

"Go change quietly." Taehyung spoke as he opened the door to a cottage looking building thought it was bigger than your usual cottage, much bigger, but was too small to be a house.

Yes. This is where Taehyung lives, him, his brother and mother, they moved here about 5 years ago after his father's death.  
They had a lot of debt to pay back due to his father's gambling problem. They once lived in a much bigger house, with a field of the greenest grass you would ever see, tall skinny trees that would blow perfectly during a storm that oddly always made him feel protected. It was Something he always thought that made him so different from other people. 

Suddenly things changed, one day he was enjoying his mother's lotus flower soup when a few of his father's friends came to their house and told them the news. His father had died. 

To this day he had no idea how his father died. All he knew was that from that day, everyone started treating him differently. That's only if they knew who he was, of course, the ones that did look at him as if he had a tale and glowing eyes. He never knew why, at some point, he thought they were being pitiful towards him, but when they look at him, he saw fear in their eyes, not pity. 

With his former friends, that's stopped talking to him about 4 years ago and his mother's friend's that usually came over and gave them bread whenever they could. 

And again, at the town square with the man in armor. He was afraid of him. Taehyung knew his reaction would be the same as others, that's why he stood up to him the way he did earlier.

He strolled into the room his mother usually spends most of the time, sewing and making new fabric, this is how they lived, his mother would make outfits, grow vegetables and cook food that people would request, and he would go to the market and sell them. 

When he opened the door, she was asleep next to her fabrics and needles. He looked at her saw that her clothes were covered in flour, she was overdoing herself again, too many requests but such little time. And for what. To pay off his father's debt from 5 years ago that possibly got him killed? 

He looked and frowned, wishing he could make things easier for her and for Lee Oh, he knows things have not been easy for him either, he has no friends, he prefers to stay by himself and talk to himself a lot, which Taehyung isn't that worried about, he did that when he was younger too. But he wanted him to live a normal life where he doesn't have to work so hard at such a young age. 

"Lee Oh?" Taehyung called in hush tone, "bedtime.”  
When he got to the room Lee Oh had already fallen asleep on the floor.

He chuckled at the sight of his brother spread out on the floor with his shirt halfway over his head, he finds it a bit ironic since he has always been so paranoid about germs.

He smiled widely before reaching down to scoop him up, trying his best to not wake him as he does so.

After a while he waited a bit to see if everything was perfect before he headed out again. His mother and brother don't know he does this, heads out alone at night to the village. 

He goes to watch the night acts and performances by dancers and actors not to mention his favorite, the comedic Clown of the village. 

He never gets to enjoy himself in the day time since he usually helps his mother and takes care of his brother most of the time, it's not like he hates it. It's just that he wants to enjoy things guys his age usually enjoy. 

When he reached the town square, he headed to the huge building where it is all held. People of all classes come here and drink and get drunk. When they are too drunk to remember who they are they usually laugh and joke around with each other, rather than to separate themself into classes. 

Taehyung wish it could be like this all the time, social status doesn't exist and everyone is free from the pressure of wanting more.  
He smiled as he walked up the steps of the building, the lights shining perfectly, illuminating the brown dirt and decorations everywhere. 

People were running around, laughing so hard their lungs could burst. Couples in dark corners fondling with each other's body parts and whispering whatever it is that makes them giggle in that tone.  
This Taehyung could never understand, kissing, sex, and relationships and How couples become couples. 

He wants to understand this, but something inside him doesn't let him. Whenever he sees a beautiful girl in the village, he can admit that they are indeed beautiful, but that's just not enough, at least he doesn't think it is. How can it be just that, a beautiful girl and that's should enough to start a relationship and sooner or later, a family? 

Is that what guys are so found over? Having sex with a girl, that was it for them, that's all it took for them to brag to their friends about. Though it's probably more to it than what he's letting himself believe there is. 

He has heard other guys talk about sex, sex they've had with girls for a day or a few nights and they would automatically be considered "a man"

Two bodies touching uncontrollably by the attraction of chemistry. Sweat and saliva exchange. The perfect position that enhances the words and sounds of the other's voice when finally "completing".

He's never experienced it before. 

How could he possibly judge when he has never even kissed a girl before let alone have sex to understand why people go crazy over the oddly, sweaty accomplishment of sweet pleasure. 

The thing that he finds even stranger, that sets him apart from the other guys in the village is that he never once found it interesting. Never found girls sexually appealing. To him it was just a way for people to escape their real problems by drowning themselves in another person.

But what does he know, he doesn't like to be that person that judges before knowing.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the time had come."

He heard the voice of someone familiar. It was the clown, he was so desperate to go see.  
"Tonight we will embark." Said the clown, walking around on a large concrete platform while everyone stayed up on the steps of the building. 

"Let's get started shall we." He said, Taehyung could almost hear the smile under that huge mask that he's wearing. It fit well with the colorful outrageous outfit that he had on.

"Do you believe in the king?" The clown asked, pointing to the crowd who only whooed in excitement.  
"Well!" He yelled and paused for a short while, "he's not who you think he is." 

Taehyung walked closer to get a better view of him, smiling with interest. He's always interested in the stories about the king. There are so many stories about him that he doesn't know what is true and what's not.

But he doesn't care, he's always wondered what it was like to live like a king, up in a palace with many people by your side to make sure you are fully satisfied. 

It was all interesting to him.  
"He's mad." The clown said, leaving a sort of suspenseful feel in the air. Everyone looks shocked as if they haven't heard the stories before. 

"He's angry and vengeful." The clown kept walking in circles, slowly looking at the crowd, "he kills because it brings him happiness because nothing else can."  
Everyone gasped, the women held their hands over their hearts while the men only smirked and shook their heads as if they were in disbelief.

"Believe it."  
Is the only things he said then pauses and look at the crowd again, over towards where Taehyung stood still smiling.  
"He kills people because no one loves him." Suddenly the atmosphere changed and Taehyung's smile was slowly fading. 

Is there really a king that kills people because he can't be happy? He kept asking himself. 

How sad. For a moment, he's ignoring the fact that he murders innocent people for a pinch of happiness. What could have happened to him for him to be that way? 

"But. . ." the clown's voice was low, there it is again, Taehyung is sure he was smiling under that mask. "Do you know what happened to him?"

Everyone in the crowd shook their heads and mouthed 'no'.  
"My sources say. . .he only kills women who look quite similar to each other."  
"They say he kills them once they try to flirt with him." 

Taehyung blinked as his lips curled up almost in a disgusted expression.  
"They say. . .they say that he has never laid with a women before. . . Because." He paused and this time, he was staring right into Taehyung's eyes. 

He stepped forward into his direction, the crowd's gaze following his every move.

"Because he was violated."

. . . . .To be continued. . . . . . .


	2. “GOLD THREAD”

Violated? 

The little voice in the back of his head repeatedly. Taehyung’s eyes never strayed away front he clown. He stood still, as the clown came closer to him, staring directly in his direction, this was the first time he has seen him so close before. If he didn’t know any better, he would think that he knows him. 

Something is just so familiar about the way he walks, even the sound of his voice. 

“Legend says,” the clown started, now turning away from Taehyung, slowly dragging his rubber shoes along the concrete ground, “He has never laid with a woman before.” 

There was a sudden burst of laughter in the air, the people on the steps all clapped and shook their heads as if this could not possibly be the truth. 

“I have men inside the palace,” the clown stood still, now pulling out a large navy blue paper fan and started swaying his wrist, “They’ve told me things.” 

His voice then went low as he pointed down to the ground to where a brown bag was laid out. This is what he does, he does these tricks and tells these stories but there is always a price for his words. 

People are always eager to listen, whether they believe it or not. People started moving towards the bag and then the sound of silver falling hitting softly against the ground. 

Taehyung searched his pockets inside his hanbok but realized that he did not bring any silver, he never does. He never has any money to spend for himself, where would he get it? 

The clown realized that Taehyung was searching but failed to give any, he kept his eyes on him, head tilted to the side in as if curious about this guy, who wears rich colored fabric but fails to give any money to a show he came to watch. 

He stared at him like that for a short while, Taehyung not finding strange at all, he’s used to people staring at him by now. 

“Believe it or not,” the clown then spoke, loudly quickly turning around, his back now facing Taehyung. “My sources always reports back. And this time, what they told me shocked me to the core.” 

Taehyung stepped forward, his smile then coming back, he doesn’t know what about the king that intrigues him, but he can not deny the feeling he gets that makes his pulse at the sound of the king being mentioned. 

“The king. . .” He paused, and so did the whispers and laughing of the crowd, “ lost his virginity by force.”  
This caused the crowd to laugh even harder, Taehyung knew that this was his job, he was an entertainer, but why did he get the feeling that he was not joking. 

Who could joke about something like this, but yet, how could this possibly be true? The king has always been protected since birth and till now, no one could never have touched him if he didn’t want to be touched. Besides, is there even a king? There are only stories of him. 

Taehyung’s lips curved into a small smirk as he shook his head and turned away from the crowd. 

He spent the next 1 hour and a half wandering around, growing through tents and stalls to see what the other vendors were selling. Nothing new. The same products like every week. Maybe that’s why his mother gets so many requests on a daily, she sells what others don’t. 

He then came to a dark red tent, tall enough to touch the skinnies and longest tree in the village. He has never seen this tent before, and he’s been here every night. The fabric is embroidered with thick gold thread and a crest on all corners. 

Maybe someone is visiting and they decided to stop and sell a few things, Taehyung thought. But the tent was placed in the shadows away from the other tents. How did they expect people to buy from them? 

He shook his head from the thought of going inside and taking a look, but he turned around then stopped, looked back at it, smiled and quickly walked back up to it. 

Taehyung pinches the fabric of the opening, gently tugged it open to the slightest and peeked through with his lips curved into the most innocent smile.  
Suddenly, just before he was about to pull it open to the fullest, he heard a voice, rough and firm. 

Taehyung pushes his face closer to the little opening and peeked through to see who was inside, whoever it was just made him shiver by the sound of his voice. 

A chair and a body bowing before it. That’s all he saw, suddenly a man came into view, he looks about 5’6, his hands were interlocked behind his back. His clothing looked rich with perfect incision, gold thread from one sleeve to another. The thick redness fitting perfectly with the light that hanged above the chair. 

“I told you not to leave until it was completed.” The man spoke, his voice loud and heavy, Taehyung could see the body shaking with fear, small and slim, possibly a woman. 

“Get up.” He spoke once more, this time more gentle and soft, “I gave you a month and you failed.” 

The body then rose, long black hair flowing hitting their waist. So it was a woman.  
“Forgive me, Sire.” She said, voice shaky almost as if she didn’t have the ability to speak, “please punish me.” 

Taehyung’s eyes widened, why is she telling him to punish her? What the hell could she have done? Taehyung gripped the fabric of the tent, tighter and tighter, hating what he’s seeing before him. 

The sound of sniffling began to enter the tense atmosphere, the woman raised her hand and wiped across her cheek. She was crying. In a flash she fell to the ground, hands trembling as she rose them to cover her face, the sound of hard and fast skin to skin contact grazed the air. 

What the hell? Taehyung mouthed, eyebrows furrowed and pulse began to race. 

“You’re weak,” the man said, now sitting in the chair, “stop crying. My son needs to lay with woman border he turns 26.” 

Taehyung could not hear whatever he said after that, he fanned his hand with a frown, the constant buzzing circled around him. He kept fanning, whispering, “bee” at the sudden sight of the insect his eyes widened as he gasped and stumbled backward. A brief moment later, he was face down in the dirt, and the buzzing had stopped. 

He sighed and started laughing as he tried to push himself up from the ground. Once he got to his feet, he felt a tight grip everywhere on his body. Four men dressed in dark red hanboks, the same crest on the outside of the tent embroidered on their chests. 

“Who are you?” The man yelled, still sitting down but now gripping so tightly onto the chair arms Taehyung could see his knuckles turning white. 

“Answer me.” He yelled once more. 

“Kim Taehyung.” Taehyung hurriedly, his voice trembling With fear. Never has Taehyung felt this before. It was always people trembling at the sight at him. 

“What are you doing, Kim Taehyung?” 

“I-I. . .” Taehyung’s chest rose and fell, he wanted to speak but the words wouldn’t come out. 

“Kill him.” Was the only thing the man said before getting up to walk away, just when a man ran inside the tent and whispered something to the man in red. 

He looked over at Taehyung with one of his eyebrows raised. The other man simply stepped backward and clasped his hand his back with his head held down. 

“Get up.” The man then said, walking towards Taehyung, his eyes tracing him from head to toe. He then came close enough, Taehyung could feel his breath brush against his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Taehyung breath heavily, in and out, in and out trying to calm himself down. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.” He turned to look at the girl, still on the ground crying. 

“Why are you here?” 

“I thought this was a vendor’s tent.” Taehyung told him, the four men now releasing their grip on him, he could feel his muscles trying to relax from the tightness of their grip.

“Great one, It is confirmed.” One man walked forward and told him, Thai time out loud. Taehyung looked confused but interested at the same time, he doesn’t know who he is, but he can tell he has power. Could he possibly be someone from the palace? 

“Sir-” Taehyung started but was cut off by the sharp tone of the man in red. 

“Be quiet.” He hissed, his eyes trailing around with his eyebrows rippling with a look of confusion, “take him, bring him to the stalls.” 

And that was it. Before Taehyung could say anything he was already been pulled away by two men. Struggling to release himself from their grips. 

…………………………………………………………………………………  
“Where are you taking me?” Taehyung demanded as he was been tossed in the back of a carriage. I don’t have any money.”  
He told them, knowing money is the last thing they wanted, they have gold sewed into their outfits, rich materials that probably took weeks to find. They definitely didn’t want money. 

As soon as Taehyung spoke, the man that lifted him up and threw him into the carriage laughed, breathy and short as if he was struggling to breathe. 

Taehyung tried screaming in hopes of attracting attention, but nothing. No one heard him, or if they did, they surely didn’t want to get involved. 

About 5 hours later, the carriage stopped, he could see a bright yellow light shining through the torn cloth that was thrown over the carriage, seemed like a lamppost, but it kept moving towards the carriage.  
It was been carried, when the light got closer, the whiter it got and the more he could see who was carrying it. 

A few people came up to the carriage, one holding a lamp, Taehyung could barely see their faces when he was being taken out, how roughly they grabbed onto him and pulled him by the ropes they had used to tie his hands with. 

Of all nights why is this happening now? What did he do to deserve this? They brought him to a dark passageway, bricks walls and thick iron like gates. If anything it looked like a prison cell. 

Not knowing what they would do to him or where they taking him, his heart began pulsing. He was about to scream, throw a tantrum, whatever it took to not go down the hallway.  
But forcefully he felt a hand push at him and then there was light, he fell downwards, his face hitting the ground so hard, scraping his lips on the rough concrete, the sound of the fall echoed and Taehyung ached. 

Stumbling to his feet, a single tear slid down his right cheek.  
“Walk.” One man hissed at him, shoving at him before he could properly take his stance. 

There it is again. Gold. Bright heavy curtains of gold, woods carved and painted with silver and the most beautiful piece of fabric, silky with red glitter decorated the floor. Such a pretty thing to walk on, Taehyung thought about. He was been held captive, not knowing why and all he can think about was the price of material. 

Again he felt a hand against his back, pushed to the floor but this time he landed on his knees. 

“You’ll Wait here.” The man told him, then that’s it, they just left, both of them without another word. Taehyung twisted and turned to look around, he noticed two women, young maybe around his age, dressed in beautiful silk gowns. They were standing next to a high throne-like chair. What the hell, it is a throne. 

He tried to speak to the women but they only looked at him with a smile, their eyes wide and smile shaking. It’s like they were being forced to stand their and smile, like a mannequin. It was almost uneasy to look at them. 

It was like this for a few minutes, dreadfully awkward. Suddenly he heard a voice, female sounds young. 

“We were told that he should stay here and that was all he said,” The voice said, soft but hearable. Revealing two bodies coming forward, “your majesty?” 

He heard her say, when they were finally viewable, she was standing behind a man, y’all but not taller than he was, dressed in a thick red fabric similar to the one the guys before was wearing, but the thread work was different. 

He came walking up, thick blonde hair caught in a ponytail with a black headband decorated within gold and silver. He walked with his hands dropped to his sides barely seeable since the sleeves of his hanbok were too long for his hands. 

As Taehyung stared at him as he approached him, never breaking eye contact, he felt a tug at his insides. Strange, it’s like the way he feels whenever he hears those stores about the mad king. 

Now towering over Taehyung, he looked down at him, eyes grazing over his body, almost as if he was studying him.  
“Your majesty?” The girl spoke again, though he did not look at her, only smirked down at Taehyung, who seemed to barely be able to look at him. Holding his head down or if he does bring himself to look at him, it’s not for long, his eyes would bounce everywhere, from wall to wall. 

He has no idea why he’s reacting like this. If his mother saw him like this, she would say he was being quite disrespectful. She has always told him, “never look down from people, Look them in the eyes, don’t look away.”  
The closer the guy got, the more his pulse raced. Harder and faster. 

“Look at me.” He finally spoke, still staring down at Taehyung, but Taehyung can’t seem to do it. 

Suddenly he felt a sting across his back, a lashing sound echoing in the atmosphere. Taehyung screamed from the pain, his hands now trembling. Whip. Another one, his screams got fainter the more he got whipped. His eyes twitched and lips pressed tightly together, as he forced himself to stare the man standing before him in the face. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked stopping downwards And as he does so the girl stepped forward, extending her hand with her lips parted. It seemed like she wanted to stop him, and she was genuinely shocked by his actions by the looks of it. 

Taehyung tugged backward instinctively of course, for some reason he didn’t feel the need to be scared of him, although he did just let him get whipped twice. The man’s hand extended and patted Taehyung’s head, running his fingers lightly through thin strands of hair. 

“Why am I here?” Taehyung asked, pushing the man’s hands away from him, earning him another lash across his back. 

“That’s enough.” The man demanded not taking his eyes off of Taehyung. 

“Blood.” The girl from behind him spoke, softly she sounded so fragile and young. The man’s eyes then moved away from Taehyung but moved downwards as if he was looking at his body. 

“He’s bleeding, wash him off.” He said, his voice now sounding deeper, rougher. Taehyung slowly moved his arms, stretching to see if he was actually bleeding. 

His clothes were torn from the whip, his skin aching and blood, a lot of blood. For a moment his vision became blurry, his eyelids weirdly heavy, suddenly there was darkness. 

……………..To be continued…………………….


	3. “Pounding Hearts”

Taehyung woke up on his back facing the ceiling, agitated and sore, he could only move his head, not even his hands or feet. Paralyzed. 

It seems as if he was changed into new clothes, his neck arched, trying to see where he was, grunting and straining his neck. All he could see was a wooden door with a few cracks that allowed a little light to shine through. 

There was a slight burning in his lower area, slowly building up to the point he can Bailey take it. His bladder. Of all times, now he needs to pee, he can barely move his body. 

“Hello?” He called, “Is anyone there?” His words fainting, tears started to build increasingly blurring his vision.  
“I need help, please.” His lips pressed together as he tried to adjust the uncomfortable sensation building in his pants.  
A Few seconds sooner, a man walked in ignoring his words urging him to let him relieve himself. 

“Please, I just need a minute.” He told him, but the man only dragged him up by his arms and escorted him into a hallway.

“Where are you-” Taehyung started, his attention now focused on the many girls lined up along the walls of the hallway. Suddenly he heard a loud crash, soon after a girl came running out of a tall entrance. It’s probably where he stays, right?

She was crying, the dress she was wearing was torn from her cleavage down to the nape of her stomach, Taehyung could see her breast as she ran away from the room, she didn’t even try to cover herself. She just ran away crying. What could have possibly happened? Why the hell was she crying?

He then realized that the girls int the hallway had on similar clothing like the one that just ran away crying. Is this some crazy-ass cult he got himself into? He keeps asking himself before he was pulled into the same room from before. 

Shit. He still needs to pee though. 

“Great One, We brought him.” The man announced, tightening his hold on Taehyung who hissed in pain, his body was still not healed from the whipping he received.  
And why the hell does everyone call him, “great one” or “Your majesty”? Does he have royal blood? Who the hell is he? Taehyung wondered as he was bought and pushed into a chair. 

“Good,” the guy from before rose from where it seemed he was laying. It was behind the throne looking chair, a silk see-through curtain separating it from the room. ”you can leave. And send in one more.” 

Taehyung just sat with his mouth hanging open as the guy revealed himself. He looked over to see a pile of plates and silverware thrown on the ground on a table not too far from where he sat.  
What went on in here? 

Not a moment too soon that burning feeling returned, just as a lady walked inside the room, her clothes hugged her slim figure just perfectly. Silky and almost see-through, Taehyung shifted his head to the side, looking at the girl from head to toe, to anyone it would seem as if he was admiring her, but that couldn’t be far from his thoughts. 

“Why the hell are there so many?” As soon as those words left his mouth, he slapped his hands over this lips. His eyes quickly darted up to find the man staring down at him. Smirking. 

His heart then jumped, a short uncontrollable sound escaped his lips as his chest rose quickly. 

“I’ll serve you tonight, great one.” The girl spoke, her lips curing similarly into an uncomfortable smile, just like the girl from before. 

The man sighed, eyes tracing the girl's curves and structure, but yet he frowns. He could see the muscles in his jaws clenching, his eyes looked drained. He looks exhausted.” 

“Will you fail me too?” He walked up to her, gently caressing the side of her face. Then suddenly he pulls her in connecting his lips, cupping tightly under her chin, forcing her head still. She raised her hand, trying to cup his cheeks but he slapped it away. 

From where Taehyung sat, it didn’t look aggressive, Burt rather eager. Definitely eager. 

They were like that for a minute or two, and Taehyung could only hold his head down. It was fucking awkward just staring at them kissing for almost 3 minutes. 

“There’s no taste.” The guy spoke into the kiss, against her lips. Suddenly he held her on both sides of her jaws and lightly pushed her away, actually, it was hardly a push, “There’s nothing, you’re just tasteless, you can leave.” 

Taehyung’s mouth then dropped open, blinking repeatedly as he looked between the two.  
“Why?” She asked, Taehyung could heat the hurt in her voice, she frowned and tightened her fingers and curled them into a fist. “I did everything I was supposed to. I-” 

She paused at the sudden bang of tin cans and silverware kicked across the floor. “That’s enough you may leave.” He told her, Taehyung searched for a hint of anger on his face, but there wasn’t any, but rather, annoyance. He was agitated. 

The girl then looked over at Taehyung Her eyes watering and lips pressed tightly together. Oh, the embarrassment on her face is surreal. 

As soon as she left, the awkwardness in the atmosphere just got ten times thicker. But Taehyung had to say something, this doesn’t feel right to him. The way he just treated her as if she was a failed task. 

“How can you talk to her like that?” He asked, staring down at his feet, his words would probably be more effective he looked him in the eyes, but he just can’t. Something won’t let him. 

“Nothing happened.” The guy then said, staring straight at Taehyung, his brows furrowed and eyes squinted as if he’s saying it so he could believe it as well. “Something’s wrong with her, I think.” 

“There is nothing wrong with her, you’re just an asshole.” Taehyung immediately regretted his words right after, clamping his lips shut and eased back down a little into the chair. 

“How can you talk to me this way?” He walked closer to him with a genuine look of confusion on his face. 

He did just speak informally to him, but is that all he’s bewildered by? 

“I’m your king, how can you even speak without permission? The way he spoke was less of a question but rather intrigued. 

“King?” Taehyung mouthed, a quick moment of silence while he fought the tugging at his lips, soon after a sudden outburst of laughter filled the room. Taehyung’s lips stretched brilliantly, forming a perfect square. He bit his lips fighting the urge to laugh again, but every time she plays those words over in his head, he can’t seem to stop a little chuckle. 

“There’s no king.” Taehyung finally said, whipping the tears away from his eyes, trying to steadily breathe without laughing again. “There hasn’t been for years now. There is only the royal families, but no one is king.”

“You think I’m lying?” The king sounds intrigued by this peculiar attitude, something he has never seen before. 

“Yes.” Taehyung said plainly with a huge smile. “If you’re the king, then I must be the queens long lost great grandmother.” He chuckled once more. 

“Do you realize where you are?” The king was now standing with his hands failed across his chest, his hair flowing down perfectly matching the faded pink  
Pajama shirt along with its matching pants. 

“I have no need to prove myself to you,” he hissed, slowly walking up to Taehyung, who can’t seem to sit still at the moment, The closer he got, the more his face began to flush pink. The king noticed this, he noticed the way Taehyung looks at him, even when he thinks he’s not looking at him. 

“You would just have to believe me.” He stopped a few inches away, Taehyung could smell the scent of skin, fresh and clean, like vanilla and flower-scented candles. 

And then there it is again, that burn, deep down, the way he could just let it go right there. But he doesn’t, he just crossed his legs and tried to listen to the other. 

“Is something wrong?” Taehyung heard him ask, not realizing that the king was a step away from him, close enough that he could feel his breathing.  
“You look uncomfortable.” He told him, pushing his face up close towards Taehyung, his eyes were wide with confusion as he stared intently into his face. 

The moment he made direct eye contact with the king, his cheeks began to burn, he gripped onto the chair arms and looked away, embarrassed at his reaction.  
“Bathroom.” Taehyung finally choked out, though it was barely hearable. The king moved even closer, turning his head to the side so he could hear him more clearly. ”please.” 

Taehyung doesn’t think the king knows what he is doing to him, oddly he doesn’t either. He keeps reacting this way whenever he’s close to him, it kind of annoying. 

“If that’s what you’re-” the king began, pausing at the sight In front of him, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide and brows rippled together. His eyes then trailed downwards, lower and lower. 

Taehyung exhaled heavily at the refreshing sensation in his lower stomach, he sat back leaned his head against the chair’s head and closed his eyes. A low sound of relief escaped his lips such as his eyes shot back open. Right there, before the king, he realized what he just did. Taehyung’s eyes then traveled downwards and saw his soaked trousers, and the puddle on the floor just right where his feet were. 

“How Could You?” The king spoke, mouth still hanging open. The next few minutes were silent. Dead silence. 

“How dare you.” He said, this time with more control in his voice, “clean it up.” He told him before walking towards the throne. As he sat he threw down a clean silk piece of clothing. 

“Clean it, now.” The tone in his voice was like before, the way he spoke to the girl, demanding and stiff. Taehyung tightened his fists, resisting the temptation to yell at him, to talk back to him, but he doesn’t. He grabbed the cloth, got on his knees and started cleaning up his mess. 

“Maybe if you spent less time talking back to me,” the king started, “and told me, I would have let you go sooner.” He said as he sat back and rose his hand to rested his head on his wrist with an almost mocking smile. 

“If you’re the king, why are so childish?” Taehyung spoke out loud and pressed his lips together as soon as he finished his sentence. 

“What was that?” The king asked, and was about to get up before someone strolled inside, the sound of heels against the tiled floor echoed throughout the room. Taehyung couldn’t help but look to see who it was. 

A tall slim figure walked inside, hair almost red like fire, dressed in the lightest shade of green. As she made her way inside, she looked over at Taehyung who was still kneeling on the floor, with the fond expression. She smiled with a slight bow, lips curved perfectly lifting her cheeks just right under her eyes. 

Wow. She was was beyond gorgeous. Taehyung’s gaze followed her every step, he’s not attracted to her, definitely not. Just curious that’s all. The way she walks is perfect, the way her hips sway to the sound of her heels clicking against the marbled floor. No, not attracted to her. 

“Are you done?” He heard the King’s voice, pushing away his thoughts. “If you are standing and show your manners.”  
Taehyung did as he was told, he stumbled to his feet, still aching from his sores, his eyes still fixed on the lady that just walked in. Usually, he would have said something, but something compelled him not to this time. 

“Still the same I see?” She finally spoke, thin soothing voice that fits perfectly with her posture.

“You say that every time you come to visit.” The Kong’s voice was different when he spoke this time, it was light and almost pleasant in a way he can’t explain. 

“But yet you never seem to change,” she looked over at Taehyung for a short while, smiled, and looked towards the king again. “Not even for me.” 

What’s this feeling he’s getting, the feeling in the atmosphere, it’s almost too alien to him, could they . . .are they possibly flirting? 

“Who is he?” Taehyung heard her ask, both of them staring in his direction, but the king only pushed his lips into a pout, and shrugged. Why is he acting this way, suddenly so different? 

“He’s very handsome.” She said still looking at Taehyung, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks not from her words but from the way she’s looking at him. 

“Do you think so?” The king asked, earning a bitter look from Taehyung, but there was this short moment of a silent exchange of an awkward stare. This too had his cheeks burning, flushed with light pink. 

“I’m keeping him here until father returns.” 

Father? Taehyung shifted his gaze to the door, but couldn’t help but listen to their conversation. 

“Father is always occupied,” he heard him say, knowing well that she is staring right at him, “you might be here for a while.” Her voice was a bit lingering, almost teasing to his ear.  
What the hell, they are siblings? 

Taehyung didn’t look at her, only coughed to clear his throat. 

“Leave him.” The king hissed, “you’re not taking him,” he sounded almost annoyed.

“He’s not going to be one of your playthings.” She said again, now looking over at Taehyung, who seems like he couldn’t care less about what they were talking about. “I’ll wait until he’s back.” 

“Oh come on,” Taehyung could hear the sound of her lips stretching into a smile, “he doesn’t look like much. Sure he has the looks, but who is he really?” 

The way her words barely grazed him, he couldn’t help but snort, he then took a seat in the chair, not seeming to care that it would upset the king or not. 

“He’s certainly for the attitude.” She said with a short giggle. But the king only looked confused, that’s the same confused look again. 

“So did you do it?” There was silence for a brief moment, this time Taehyung was focused, directing all his attention to the king. Having a clue of what she might be talking about, maybe the reason for the long line of girls that waited for him outside. 

Desperately waiting for him to say something.  
But he only shrugged and started playing with the silk fabric of his pajamas. 

“When will you get over it, Yoongi?” As soon a she called his name, his eyes shot right to Taehyung who was smiling from ear to ear finally hearing his name.  
He gave her a very warning look before she realized what she just did.  
No one outside the royal family is to know the name of the king. If this simple information gets known or leaked, it is punishable by death. Specially decapitation. 

“Oops.” She said with a small innocent smile, Taehyung has a feeling she wasn’t really sorry. She does seem like the type of person to not care about the consequences of her words. Why would she, she’s the king’s sister. 

…………………………………………………………………………………  
Taehyung spent the rest of the day sitting in the king’s throne room. He was always by his side, he even let him sit around the table with him as he ate dinner. All the stories are true, he is mad, but is he as evil as people make him out to be? 

Killing people mercilessly with a smile on his face. Oddly that doesn’t seem like something he would do, from the little time that he has known him for, he seems like a regular citizen. But a cocky one at that. No decapitation of women, no hitting barely even any yelling. The only time he has ever seen him yell at anyone was that one time he got upset at the girl who he had kissed. 

He is even allowed to enter where he sleeps. Taehyung wonders why he is being treated this way, from what he heard people say about him, he was expecting to be sleeping outside with pigs and chickens. 

It has been almost a week now since he has been in the palace with the king, honestly it’s the same, breakfast, girls, lunch and dinner. Nothing more. Is this what his life is like. Why is it so important for him to have so many girls around him? From what he has seen, he doesn’t seem to enjoy their company. Something Taehyung really seems to think he understands. He never get why guys needed girls so much, girls never seemed to need guys as much, at least that’s what he thought. The women in the village were always doing things for themselves, working and providing. Why do they need men? 

It was late. He was told to sit in the throne room while the kings were occupied. Occupied doing what? What could be possibly be doing at this time of day? The sky was pitch black and the air was freezing cold. It’s the perfect time to be sleeping right now. 

All he can do is just wait. He could try to leave, but that would only end one way, like it has for the past week, but he would always fail. The guards would catch him trying to escape, he wants to leave. He needs to know how his mother and brother are doing. At most times of the day, they are what’s on his mind. 

Now he’s had enough, he needs to find out more as to why he is being held there. There was no one around, no guards and surprisingly no girls.  
There was a sudden echo, a voice from behind the see-through curtain that separates the throne room and where the king would lay to rest during the day. 

But there was no one there, Taehyung being himself, curiosity on his mind, he got up from where he was seated and stepped up on the platform where the throne sat. He carefully poked his head through the curtains and saw no one, but a door, tall and wide door. What’s there to lose right? He asked himself. They won’t kill you, the most that could happen is you getting whipped again. 

He shook his thoughts out of his head, shrugged, and walked towards the door. As he got to it, pushed it open and stepped inside, the echoey sound got even clearer. The more he walked the clearer it got.  
It was strange, he doesn’t know how to describe the sound. He’s not sure whether it’s good or bad. From the tone of it, its customer possibly be bad, right? 

Was he hearing right, he usually confuses these things since he is not experienced at all. It’s a man’s voice, low and deep, he sounds relaxed but not at the same time. Taehyung kept walking to the sound of the voice, forgetting that he’s in the king’s chambers, he’s not supposed to be wondering sound. He finally got to an entrance, a doorway but with a red curtain hung from the board post above. It wasn’t see-through like the rest he passed on his way there .

“A little harder,” he heard, along with a muffled grunt, the voice sounds familiar, too familiar. 

Shit. Is that the king? Taehyung debates as to whether he should look inside to see if he was alright or not. It took at least 2 minutes or hearing muffled moans through the curtain to make his mind up, but as soon as he heard a girls voice, she said something along the lines of, “it’s not working” For him to quickly pull the curtain aside. 

Taehyung’s mouth hung open, stuttering at the sight in front of him. He slapped his hands over his lips to prevent himself from screaming. 

There he was, the king. His hair flowing freely over his shoulders, skin, lots of skin. He sat on a bed, not too high and not too low. His pale bare chest openly right before his eyes, and before him was the most shocking of all, a girl, kneeling before him with her hands. . . Her hands gripping firmly over his length. 

Taehyung gasped and was about to turn away before he spoke, “What are you doing?” 

The only things he could do was stand there with his eyes wide open at the sight of the king, a sight he has never seen before.  
“Please get up.” The king spoke softly, holding the girl by her hand, gently helping her to her feet as they both stood. 

“You can leave.” He said to her before she quickly glanced at Taehyung and ran out of the room. 

“I asked you a question?” 

“I heard some noises.” He began, “I thought Mr you might. . .” He trailed off, his eyes darting down to meet with the full view of the king’s member. 

“Need help.” He finally chokes out, his eyes keep darting up but back down, as he realized the king’s bewildered expression to his reaction. 

“I do.” He said, earning a soft squeal from Taehyung’s lips. “But it’s not something you can help with.” The king frowned, walking oh-so comfortably to a chair where his nightclothes were placed.  
He signed once more, as he grabbed his pants and shuffled into them. 

Taehyung doesn’t know what it is. That feeling, it’s weird. It’s alien. Yet it’s not bad. His pulse raced, his skin burns, his words freeze, and it’s all because of that feeling. He doesn’t know what it is. But at the moment, he couldn’t care less. 

“What is it?” He asked the tone of his voice seemed like he’s genuinely worried, but a bit curious as well.  
“I’ve seen you like this before. Does it have something to do with the girls?” 

The king doesn’t answer. He just stares at him. He still has t put his shirt on. And for some odd reason, Taehyung is wishing he doesn’t. 

“Do you really care enough to want to know?” The king finally asked, eyes peering deeply at Taehyung. 

He only nodded. And that was enough. 

“I think I’m broken.” He finally spoke, throwing his open front nightshirt over his shoulders, attracting a very muffled sigh from Taehyung. “No one works for me..” 

“What do you mean?”  
The king moved towards him, his shirt still unbuttoned, he paused right in front of him. Taehyung towards over him a bit. He was only a few feet taller, someone the thought of that made his heart jump. 

“Close them.” He ordered, looking straight into Taehyung’s eyes, “please.” 

Gulp. His skin is burning again. He really wishes this doesn’t happen every time. But he can’t help if, he’s about to scream if he keeps looking at him like that. 

“I still don’t understand.” Taehyung looked down, grabbed his shirt and slowly started buttoning, slowly. 

“It won’t get hard.” He said plainly, Taehyung looked up immediately, totally shocked, definitely wasn’t expecting it to be that, “ I’ve tried with so many girls, but nothing works.” 

What’s he supposed to say in this situation? He doesn’t, doesn’t speak. He lonely kept his eyes on the shirt and kept buttoning. God, he can feel him staring at him. 

“I shouldn’t be telling you this.” The king finally broke the silence, his brows furrowed in confusion, “no one should no this about me.” 

“It’s not like I’m going to say anything,” Taehyung chuckled, he could feel the blood spreading to his cheeks, “who am I going to tell?” 

“I can’t let you leave.” The king told him casually, “my father won’t let me. He says you’re important to him.” 

There was a pause, and the atmosphere had changed a little, “so I guess that means you’re important to me too.” 

Fuck. This keeps happening. All this is so confusing to him, the way he is feeling. It’s not right, he was always told that men can’t love men. But these words, that’s just it, right? Words. Meaningless words, that doesn’t apply to what he is feeling right now. 

Men cannot love men. He cannot feel this way. This is what he is telling himself at the moment. At this very moment, the moment where he can’t seem to take his eyes away from the other’s lips. 

Just one more button. Just one more and you can leave. But she stops, he stops but keeps looking. The way his hair flows like this, his scent of rose water from his bath. It’s intoxicating. 

Just pull away Taehyung. And that’s what he did. But the sudden gip on his wrist stopped him. Pulling him closer. Closer to that scent. Fuck, he loves that scent. 

The grip on his arm felt almost like shackles. Dangerously too tight, but strangely feels too good for it not to be right, right? 

The moment their bodies collided, so did their lips, they slid against each other, hungrily it felt like they were fighting. It's sweet. The taste of his lips against his, his breath against his skin, the muffled sounds he's making because of him. It was all sweet. 

The king tugged at his bottom lip, gently pulling at it with his teeth. Suddenly sending chills up his back. Taehyung breathed heavily at the feeling of him tracing wet but soothing kisses against the sensitive parts of his lower neck. One, two more, and another one earned a low moan from Taehyung's lips. 

That voice at the back of his head, it keeps screaming at him to stop. But he doesn’t want to. It’s too impossible to stop now. He gripped tighter against the king, tighter until there were bodies were crushing, touching at each other. 

The King then trailed a few more kisses up the side of Taehyung’s neck just before he felt a soft touch down below. Taking hold of his member. It’s so soft. And his touches were gentle, caressing it as if he was admiring it from touch. 

The parted away from each other, just a short while, looking in each other’s eyes, at each other’s lips, suddenly every other thought, of what’s wrong and what’s right has disappeared. 

“Umm. . .your majesty?” Taehyung gulped, feeling a strange tug at his insides as those words escaped his lips. 

“Yoongi.” The king told him, more like demanded him. 

Taehyung nodded and there it is, God, that feeling he likes. His hands hurried tries to undo his knot in the waist of his pants. He wants them gone. And from the looks of it, so does King Yoongi. Not breaking eye contact, not even to properly shrug their pants away, once they got those out of the way. Taehyung couldn’t help but admire him, not a moment later Yoongi unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the chair. Taehyung did the same thing. 

“I don’t know what to do.” Taehyung says quite distractedly, “Where am I supposed to start?” 

Yoongi only looked at him for a while, his lips pressed together before he got closer to Taehyung and pressed his lips together. This time softer, gentler, Taehyung raised his hands and was about to take hold of his cheeks, when he slapped away his hand. Yoongi then placed his hands behind Taehyung, against his back, pressing him tighter against him, this time there was no fabric between them, just bare skin. 

Taehyung wants to do something, anything, but he doesn’t know what to do. So he did what Yoongi did earlier, he rested his hands on his stomach, traced it down below, lower and lower until he felt him flinch at the touch of him. He’s sensitive there. Just to be sure, he lightly ran his hand over that spot one more time. He flinched again. But this time he smiled right into the kiss, leaning into him, closer and harder, their tongues battled against each other furiously. 

Taehyung noticed it, the sudden urge the king has to be in control, he wants it to be harder, so he leans into him even more. This time he took hold of Yoongi’a bottom lip, gently sucking onto it before he gripped onto his length. Caressed it as the kiss got deeper, earning a whimper from the back of his throat. 

The harder Yoongi breathed the faster his hands moved, tugging anxiously from base to the tip.  
“Keep doing that.” He chokes out, his eyes flutter open and close until his head fell backward, gasping at the slightest tug. 

This was weird. He is weird. Taehyung couldn’t help but stare at the king’s face, his brows furrowed with confusion as his whimpers got louder, thicker. He looks at him like that for a while, then it hit him. 

“You’re hard.” He spoke hesitantly, almost stuttering as he peered down at the king’s now very hard length. It was hard alright, the way it leaned upright in the Taehyung’s hand gained the king’s full attention, he too looked at it like this for a while, tilting his head with a confused look. 

“Can you suck it?”  
……………………..To be Continued……………….


	4. “More”

“Can you suck it?” 

Hearing those words, right there in that moment. Something happened, his heart caved, hitched. 

Taehyung thought for a moment, is this right? He stared the king up and down, his breathing becoming less steady the longer he looks at him. 

They’re both sweaty, they both panting with eagerness to explore each other in that very moment. But is it right? Taehyung can’t get those words out of his head. But he wants to do it. He wants to suck it. Get on his knees, before the king, the person who everyone fears, and be the reason for his pleasure, he wants to be the person that makes him feel good. 

Fuck, he wants to. But he has never done it before. How would he start it? He’s so clueless, but he doesn’t want this feeling to fade, so he does it. He bent down on his knees, eyes piercing the Kong’s own as he does so, took a deep breath in and just stops. 

He’s admiring it. Thinking of how to start. It’s not too confusing but he’s not exactly a pro at this either. He wants to do it but he can’t, so he eased back down on the back of his legs and backed away. His heart is still pounding, but so is his head, his mind is so overwhelmed and he doesn’t know what to do in this situation. He has never been in this situation before. 

Taehyung took a few short seconds staring at the sight in front of him, completely in awe, but he frowns. He wants to make the king feel good. For all the feelings he has had, the way the blood rushes to his face when he looks at him, the way the air always seems to get hotter the closer he gets towards him. He wants this. But he’s too scared. 

He can’t imagine that the king feels the same, why would he? He likes girls right? Taehyung took a minute before balancing both his hands on both sides of the floor and was ready to give up, too many thoughts are going on inside his head right now. But just as he was about to take his stance, the king pushed back onto his shoulders and firmly grips onto him without letting go, keeping him on his knees.

The expression on Taehyung’s face is so unreadable, the king can’t tell if he’s angry or relieved. But at this point, does he really care? His skin is on fire, he can’t think much about anything right now, not about the consequences or about Taehyung’s own thoughts. He just wants to feel good. After all the girls, the failed sex, he just wants to know how it feels, that final breath while his pulse races as he comes. He wants to feel that, however he can. 

Taehyung can give that to him. After all the disappointments and all the self-blame, he’s finally feeling something and he’s not sure if it’s the right thing. He just can’t help it. 

As Taehyung stared up at the king, towering over him, he could see how desperate he is, the look in his eyes as he looks down on him, it’s different from before they started kissing, before he paid any hands on him. He’s so fucking desperate, for him. 

The king removed his hands from Taehyung’s shoulders, lifting it to gently caress the outline of his jaw, running his thumb along the sharpness of his features sending a jolt of nerve-racking sensations through his body. 

Do it again. He wants to tell him, but the king’s grasp suddenly locks tightly, holding his face in place. 

“Open it.” The king says, running his tongue along the border of his bottom lip, “Open your mouth for me.” 

And Taehyung does it. He parted his lips without thinking, and watches the king wraps his hand around the base of his shaft, removes his hand that gripped onto his jaw and ran it gently through his hair. 

God he loves this. Taehyung closes his eyes and breathes out slowly, his head falling back from into the Kong’s and a small whimper leaves his lips. Fuck, he has no clue why that happened. Suddenly, the moment of this new feeling, Taehyung’s eyes jolted open, feeling the tight grasp of the king’s hand gripping onto his hair, holding it even steadier. 

Taehyung watches as the king’s hand moves from the base of his shaft slowly to the tip, again, he grips it tighter at his tug, slowly moving his hips to the rhythm of his tugs. Taehyung then makes a surprising low whimper, his face frowns as he watches the kings head falls back as he slowly moves his hands up and down his cock. 

Taehyung bites his lips as feeling the fraction building up inside his nowhere near soft cock. He doesn’t even realize this but he bites his lips, looking upwards at the king who seems to be more than ready to do damage. 

Fuck, then why don’t you? Taehyung asks himself as the blood rushes to his cock and his mouth starts to water. He doesn’t even think the king notices. He doesn’t notice how needy he is right now. All Taehyung can do is stare, stare at the way the king’s cock grows the more he pumps into his own hand, the veins that appear and disappear. 

He’s so fucking beautiful. Taehyung makes another noise, this time it was louder, more intended, he wants him to know, he wants him to fuck his face.  
The king stops his movements and looks down at Taehyung, now he sees, fuck he finally sees what a mess he is. And he’s the cause of it. 

“I’m not sure if I should.” Says the king, but continues his hand movements, up and down, tighter and tighter with more veins. Right in front of Taehyung.  
“You need to ask me for it.” 

Without letting his thoughts process Taehyung nods, and opens his mouth just a little wider. 

“I need you to use your words.” The king chokes out, his head falling back Taehyung could see the tip glistening with pre-come.  
“Fuck tell me quick.” He somehow chokes out, but before he realizes, Taehyung slapped his hands over his own that held onto his hair and used his strength and pushed himself onto his cock, causing the king to hiss from the sudden action. 

But God does it feel good. But he doesn’t want to come yet. So he holds onto Taehyung’s head with more force and grips it so he couldn’t move, and slowly started grinding his hips, in and out of Taehyung’s mouth. Watching as it sinks in and out, Taehyung moans around his length and the sudden vibration sends the blood rushing through his body, and his eyes roll back. 

“Do that again.” The King tells him, his voice was stern and full of order. Taehyung pushes up against the king’s cock wanting it to go further in, but he refused him, and he whimpers, causing the King’s cock to twitch in excitement. 

“Good boy.” The king praises, Taehyung doesn’t know why, but that comment made his dick jump.  
Taehyung moans again, wanting the king to praise him on how well he’s doing. He’s doing so well, so fucking well. 

And the king pushes further and stronger, causing Taehyung to gag, but he likes this, he wants him to do this. His cheeks are burning from all the stretching, and somehow the king seems to know, because he pulls out of Taehyung’s mouth, and he whimpers. He didn’t want him to pull out, he can take the pain. It’s a new kind of feeling, but fuck it feels so good. 

So not a moment later he grabs the King’s shaft, looks up at him straight in the eyes and wraps his lips around his cock again. The king hisses and his hips bucked forward. He liked that, the sudden feeling of his cold being squeezed between Taehyung’s jaws, god it felt so good. 

He couldn’t hold back anymore, again he gripped onto Taehyung’s hair, so hard Taehyung jolted up from where he knelt. But the king didn’t wait, neither did Taehyung, this is all so overwhelming for him, for them both. Taehyung could feel his shaft pulsing, aching for attention, so he wrapped both his palms around it, eased up a little off his legs, and as soon as the king pushed his cock between his lips, he gripped his cock so tight he thought he would have come from that, but he didn’t. 

“Go ahead.” The king tells him, just before he slams his hips against Taehyung’s lips, moaning from the softness, and he pumped in and out, faster and harder. 

And Taehyung tugged and squeezed his length bucking his hips against his hands, he is fucking his own hands, never ha she thought this day would come, but more surprisingly, more overwhelmingly he’s letting the king fuck his mouth. And he’s enjoying it, he’s so fucking loving it. The feeling between his legs combined with the having sensation and the fast-paced motion of his hands and the king’s hips, at the same time, pumping, squeezing, fucking and moaning, the king came before he had time to pull out before he had time to wrap his head around anything. And Taehyung sat there while his paintings are being suppressed by the King’s cock still touching the back of his throat and his length twitching in bright pink. 

Fuck he wish he knew what he looked like. A few seconds later, the king pulls out, still panting and he looks at Taehyung for a brief moment and used his thumb to wipe the outline of his bottom lip. Taehyung’s eyes grew wide when he sees the kings lift his finger to his lips and sucked it off, clean. 

“Your mouth is so pretty.” The king says, his breathing becoming steadier, “I couldn’t resist it.” 

.............To be continued................


	5. "Beg For It"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bit short, but the next one will be a longer chapter. :)

Taehyung woke and went to bed the same since it happened, it’s been 5 days since it happened, and it’s been awkward as hell between the two of them. 

Besides the awkwardness nothing has really changed, he follows the king where ever he goes, he is to never leave his side, that’s until his father comes. He wakes up on the floor next to him and sits at the table four seats down from him  
When he has his breakfast, lunch and, dinner. He’ll even when the king decides to go get something to eat in the middle of the night he needs to follow behind him like a tail. 

Taehyung finds that a little weird. He’s the king, he has so many people who bow down to him and would get him anything in a heartbeat, granted that it’s not because they want to but because they fear him, but why does he do it himself? 

Is it because most of the people that tend to spend most of the time with him are women? Because it seems he has an uncomfortable fear towards them. Not wanting them to touch him without permission, even if it’s a little numb on the wrist, he gets weirdly angry. Even in the nights when they dress him, makes sure he has everything he needs before he rests for the night, he makes them only stay in the room and turn away from him, and he dresses himself. 

At some point, he hates the way he treats the women around him and wants to say something to him, but he stops himself the moment his mouthparts open on every occasion. It’s the look in the king’s eyes that stops him. Every touch from a girl, every contact he makes with one he has the same look on his face. It’s not disgust, he doesn’t hate them. But Taehyung could see it, the way he trembles when the little time they get to touch him, the way he looks away when speaking to a girl. 

It’s fear. He fears then. The king fears women. But why the hell would he be afraid of women? 

It baffles Taehyung, at some parts of the day, when he gets too annoyed of only being able to follow the king everywhere he goes, and not being able to do what he wants, go where he wants, and the most irking one of all, not being able to see his family. It frustrates him to the point that he doesn’t want to care, but he always ends up proving himself wrong. 

It’s not like the king doesn’t let him know about his family. He sends men to look upon them once in a while. And he’s grateful for that, but he wants to be with them. It’s not the same. 

Taehyung twisted and turned on the hard floor, he could hear the trees bang against the bamboo walls of the little wooden stalls outside the King’s window. He hates it on this floor. This cold stupid floor. 

He groans in frustration, staring up above at the king sleeping peacefully on his comfortable bed. He twisted and turned while groaning hoping it would get the Kong’s attention. He’s been doing this for nights now, and he doesn’t wake up. He never does. 

He can hear the king’s breathing. It’s calm and smooth, he must be having a good sleep, Taehyung thought to himself. It’s surprising though, it’s never like this for the previous nights. He noticed it the rosy night he was told that he would be sleeping in the king’s room. The constant shifting around, the heavy breathing and panting. The way he would jump up scared and sweaty, it’s like he’s been having panic attacks in his sleep. At some parts of those nights he wanted to help, just to simply make him feel better but he didn’t, he was too scared. And he doubts that anyone knows, the king wouldn’t tell the people that fear him that he’s most trifold when he’s sleeping, right? Who would respect him? They’d probably try to kill him. 

But that too baffles Taehyung, why would anyone want to kill him. From all the stories that he has heard, they are nowhere near the truth. He doesn’t seem to be heartless, never yells for the most of the time he has been there. He has not killed anyone as yet either. If anything is near the truth is the fact that he barely smiles. Not one bit. 

Taehyung backaches, he hates lying on this hard floor. There is a perfectly good chair he could sit on, that couldn’t possibly be worse. It’s cold, and the rain has started to fall. It’s hell. 

But the worst of it is the silence, yes it’s night and it’s late and he should be sleeping right now. But god, his head hurts, his body is irritated and his skin is freezing. So Taehyung being himself, looked over once more at the king lying peacefully just before he hops onto his feet, carefully not wanting to make any sudden noises that would wake him. Taehyung pressed his lips together and tiptoed over to the bed, paused for good 3 seconds, and looked down at the king. 

Fuck, he was right, he does look most fragile when he's sleeping. "Yoongi?' Taehyung whispered, trying to check if he's really sleeping, but the king only groaned and shifted on his back. Taehyung doesn't get it, its been a while since it happened, he doesn't even know what to call it. It definitely did something to him, to his mind and his body. Ever since it happened, he wants to talk to the king about it, he wants to ask him what it meant. 

Nothing. Its nothing, he was just being nosey and ended up somewhere he wasn't supposed to be and he just happened to make the king do thing's to his body that has never been done by anyone before. Hell, no one has ever seen him without clothes before. 

Taehyung's mind is about to drive him crazy, he should stop overthinking. But it doesn't stop his heart from racing, he could be doing nothing, just sitting down bored but the moment he sees the king his pulse started racing, and his mind would get invaded by these thoughts again, to remind him of what happened and how he felt. God, he wants to feel that again. 

Taehyung didn't even realize that he was staring at the king, like a deep deep gaze. If anyone walked in it would probably look a little weird. But he can't help it, everything about the king seems to be perfect. The way his lips are shaped, the way his nose scrunches when something brushes against it. Fuck, it’s the cutest thing. 

But his lips, his lips are the Taehyung's favorite. This is what Taehyung does, observes the king, mostly his actions and his body. It's not weird, he's just interested. But fuck, his lips, he has gorgeous thin lips. Taehyung leans a little closer to the king, fully examining his lips, gazing at the way its outlined, gently outlining his own with the tip of his tongue. What the hell is he doing, Taehyung's eyes then shifted downwards, to the king's neck then lower and lower. His nightclothes are fucking silk, It's always silk, it's white and almost see-through. Taehyung took his bottom lip between his teeth for a short moment and let out a short and low moan, god is he being hypnotized? What is he doing right now? 

Not a moment later his hands somehow found its way to the king's thighs, gently caressing it. Taehyung's mind shifted back to that night, the way his thighs looked from down below, how fucking perfect they were with his pants pushed down for him. The thoughts, oh how vivid they are, Taehyung gave the king's thigh a quick tight squeeze without realizing just before he heard the king spoke.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

Taehyung looked to see that his eyes were wide open, he was fully awake now. "I'm sorry." Taehyung eased backward, quickly scooting backward onto his blanket that he got to sleep on at nights. 

"I asked what you were doing?" The king spoke again, this time his voice was a little firm and demanding. By now he was already sitting up with his feet handing off the bed. 

"Umm. . ." Taehyung stared at him, his eyes bouncing from all four corners of the room, trying to come up with an excuse, anything would be good right now. "I'm sorry." Was the only thing Taehyung could say, he was fucking speechless. Taehyung watched as the king tilted his head to the side and curled his fingers to grasp the bedsheet tightly into fists, waiting for him to answer his question. 

"My back hurts-" Taehyung began, "I wanted to sleep on the bed too." 

"And you needed to touch me to do that?" The king's raised his left brow and gripped the sheets even tighter. Fuck, he wants him to actually answer him? Its obvious what he was doing. 

"I was just. . ." Taehyung looked up at him, he looks like the typical king from where he sits, "I was looking at your clothes, that’s it." 

Are you sure?

"Are you sure?" The king asked, "Why?"  
Shit, why is he asking so many questions? "No reason, I just -" Taehyung started, but the king cuts him off by saying, "Why did you let me do that to you?"  
Now there's just dead silence, neither of them said a word, the king was anxious for an answer and Taehyung was too far in his thoughts to give him one that makes sense. 

"Answer me." The king pressed. 

"Your majesty-" Taehyung started but stopped when the king cuts him off again.  
"I told you to call me Yoongi." He was serious, there was authority in his voice that gave Taehyung chills. He loves it, the way he speaks to him, the way he demands things from him even when he doesn’t want to do it.

"I think it's best to forget what happened." Taehyung told him, ignoring what the king just said, "You were probably not thinking straight." 

"But you let me do it." The king pauses for a quick second, "to your mouth."  
Taehyung only looked up at him with shock in his eyes. It's the first time he has mentioned it since it happened, and Taehyung fucking loves it, so much that his heart skipped a beat.  
He was about to say something, probably something stupid that would have messed things up, just before the king asked him, "Do you want me to do it again?" 

"Would you?" Taehyung asked, ignoring that voice inside his head again, the one that keeps telling him to stop and think, think about everyone else, how they would feel if they found out, how they would treat him. But Taehyung couldn't give a shit at this moment. 

"I would. . ." The king paused "If you asked me for it." Taehyung could feel his heart stop for a quick moment, completely unable to wrap his mind around what is happening. 

He shook his head slowly, "No I want to do more." He thought he sounded a little rude by asking for more, more touches and kisses, more of him. The truth is he really doesn’t care, he's been dying to ask since it happened. 

"More of what?" The king asked, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes blinked impatiently for an answer, Taehyung knew what he wanted to hear, he wanted him to tell him exactly what he wants. 

"More of it." Taehyung motioned his head towards the king's crotch, "I liked what do you did before. This time I want it inside me." His heart is about to burst out of his fucking chest at any minute, it's so fucking bold of you Taehyung. But that's what the king wants, he wants him to let him know that he'll allow him to go beyond a fucking blowjob. 

Taehyung stood on his feet, his body shaking with anxiousness, nut the king does nothing, he only stared at him. Tilting his head to the side as if he's confused. "You've never done it before?" He asked, but it sounded like more of a statement than a question. 

Taehyung only shook his head feeling a little embarrassed and worried. Is it bad that he hasn’t? Fuck. 

"Why?" The king asked while motioning his hand back and forth, calling him like a fucking dog. But Taehyung doesn't think much of it, he just goes.  
"Well. . . I've," he gulped nervously, but his eyes focused on the king, his lips exactly. "I've never really been interested." Taehyung stopped as soon as his food reached the bed, another gulp. 

"And you are now?" The king asked, slowly raising his hand to the rim of Taehyung's shirt slowly lifting it over his head and off. Taehyung's body jerks at the slight touch of an accidental little skin to skin contact. Does he really have to ask that question though, can he not see how he's reacting to his touch right now?

"A little." He says staring into the king's eyes, who just went ahead and tugged onto Taehyung's pants with a smirk across his face. He then paused his actions and looked up at Taehyung blankly, he frowned and stared back in silence. 

"Please." Taehyung whimpered, and it sounded exactly as the king hoped it would, like a plead. Shit, He wants him to beg him to fuck him. 

. . . . . To be Continued. . . . . . .


	6. "It's so good"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you like the story so far. ;)

Another tug, the king smiles and his hands reached a little lower just gently brushing the surface of Taehyung's length, he shivers at the slight contact, but that was enough, it was enough to get his blood rushing to his cock. Taehyung is aware of what this means, of who he's giving into and what it could mean for his social status but yet he finds it so damn easy to decide. 

Taehyung bends a little closer towards the king, closer, even closer staring at his lips as he does so. Fuck, his lips look so perfect at this angle. The king doesn't move away, he straightened his back and stared right back at Taehyung's lips, it was like he was fucking challenging him. It's so hot. 

Taehyung made the first move, reaching to cup the king's chin and holding it firmly upwards at the perfect angle and gently pressed his lips against the king's. Shit, they're kissing, but slower this time, more patiently, tongues moving against each other, lips craving and tugging for the other's. 

Taehyung could feel the king's lips tremble against his as he lets out a soft moan, Taehyung realizing that he too has his hands rubbing against the king's crotch. Shit, he didn't even notice he was doing. 

"Tell me again," The king gasped as Taehyung pushed his palm tighter against his length, "Tell me you want me to fuck you." 

They breathe in between kisses, which is now getting a little rougher, faster. Taehyung nodded and whimpered an "Mmhm" as soon as they broke the kiss again, unable to form a complete sentence at the moment. The king reaches for Taehyung's underwear, gripping tight of Taehyung's hard cock through them, and tightly giving it a squeeze. Taehyung's breath hitched and he moans. 

"Tell me again." The king says, this time pressing his forehead against Taehyung's, "I need to hear you say it." 

"Fuck—" Taehyung breathes in and kisses him roughly, "Please, Fuck me."  
The king nods, "but first," his brows furrowed, "I'll do it to you this time. You can fuck my mouth." 

Taehyung gets a little too lost in it, but he shakes his head and sighs, "No, I want to make you feel good." And he does, he really does. For the past few days, seeing how the king's life is, how misunderstood he was by the villagers, and the nightmares he has. He wants to make all that go away. He wants to make him feel like a king. 

"Please—" Taehyung's eyes traveled to the king's lips again, breathing heavily as he stared, "I'll do what you want me to." 

"I want you to call my name while I make you come," The king looks up at Taehyung with his eyes furrowed, it's like he was asking for permission, "will you call my name when you come for me?" 

Taehyung nods. Yes, fuck yes, he'll do anything for him if he looks at him like that. 

"Yoongi," Taehyung whispers to himself as if he's trying to register it in his mind. At this point, he's so used to calling him "the king" or "your majesty" that it seems so unnatural to call him by his real name. 

"I wanna fuck your pretty mouth again." The king says flatly. Just like that, it wasn't an order and he wasn't asking him either, he just wants him on his knees with his mouth open, ready for him to fuck into it. 

"Okay." Taehyung nods. He was about to get on his knee and kneel before the king just seconds before he stops him, "wait. . ." The king's eyes focused on Taehyung's pants as his tongue traced over the outline of his lips. "Push those down. Wanna see your cock when you suck me off." 

For second Taehyung looked confused, but proceeded to do as the king asked anyways, he was going to take them all the way off but the king stopped him again and told him to leave them halfway down, just a little over his knees. Since the second Taehyung took his cock out, the king reached for it, but backed away when he saw Taehyung's eyes fixed on him. How can he possibly be shy right now? Taehyung then took it upon himself to reach for the king's hand and wraps it around his shaft. 

"It's hard." The king states. 

Taehyung blushes, why is he blushing? He knows his dick is hard, what the fuck is wrong with him?

"Good boy." The king proceeds to say and smiles as he locks eyes with Taehyung. One more deep kiss against his lips and The king stood on his feet, shoved his pants down, and take hold of his hard cock staring right into Taehyung's eyes as he does so. Shit. The sight of the king's cock is sending chills all over Taehyung's body. The king then proceeds to slide his hand from the base of his shaft to the tip and from the tip back to the base. He does this for a while, and Taehyung frowns. The king smiles. He loves it, he wants him to react this way, he wants to see how eager he is for him to fuck his mouth. 

A few seconds of him stroking his own shaft, he moves a little closer towards Taehyung, positioning the tip of his cock at the part of Taehyung's lips. God, he loves the feeling of it pressed against his lips. Taehyung's cock gets even harder, he can almost imagine how it feels hitting the back of his throat. 

Taehyung took a deep breath in, anxiously licked his lips and slowly parted them and sticks his tongue out. He's so lost in what he's doing, he didn't even realize the king reaching for his the side of his neck, holding it stiffly, Taehyung looks up at him for permission, and he gets it. The king only nodded, his eyebrows furrowed as he gripped the base of his shaft even tighter, holding it in place for Taehyung. 

Taehyung doesn't have much experience In this, in anything sexual really. He's contemplating, should he lick it or should he take it all in? Just before he could make his mind up, the king leans in first, but Taehyung starts by licking up the side of his shaft first, and his whimpers and he presses his lips together. 

He looks Taehyung up and down, looking at Taehyung's cock twitch for him. Yes. Fuck, yes. This is what he wants. Taehyung then shifts to lick the other side of the king's length, circling the tip afterward. Fuck, his head lolls back, taking it all in. He chokes out a moan as he bucked his hips forward, moving his hand from the side of Taehyung's neck to the back of his head, running his hand over Taehyung's hair just before releasing his hair that was tied up Into a ponytail. Damn, he looks good like this, the king then went ahead to run his fingers through Taehyung's flowing hair and grips onto it earning a surprised gasp from him. 

The king's hip bucked impatiently, pressing the tip of his cock up against Taehyung's lips even harder than before. Taehyung knew what he wanted him to do, but he ignored him, and continued what he was doing by circling the tip of the king's cock with tongue, a second time and a third. The king frowns looking down at Taehyung who wrapped his lips around the tip, slowly sucking it halfway into his mouth.  
Fuck. That’s it. That’s what he wants. 

"Like that," The king's eyes roll back and he moans, "Just like that." Hearing that gives Taehyung a boost of confidence, and he really could stop himself reaching down to stroke his cock as well. But the king firmly pulled on his hair causing him to jolt upwards and to stop his hands from stroking his shaft. 

"Don't touch yourself." The king hissed after Taehyung frowned and whimpered around his cock and released his length only to suck it in all the way, almost hitting at the back of his throat. "Good boy." He breathes, suddenly moving his hips forward. Taehyung does his best to keep up with the rhythm of the king's thrusts by placing his hands on both sides of his hips and sucks him in and tries to relax his throat as the king thrusts in a little harder, choking Taehyung just a little. Only a little, his brows furrowed and he groans in frustration. Fuck, he wants him to choke him a little more, he wants it rougher. 

"Are you sure?" The king asked. 

Taehyung tries so hard to nod, he moved his head a little trying the best he could. Somehow the king understood. The king grips Taehyung's head a little harder, holding it even more stiffly in place, and starts sliding in and out of Taehyung's mouth. He looks up at the king who only gripped his hair and pulled his head back a little, and trusted in harder than before. Fuck, that’s it. 

Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut, and listens to the king's moans, god, he sounds beautiful. But he suddenly stopped and he's disappointed. The king waited for him to open his eyes, only to slide his cock inside, so fucking slow, letting Taehyung feel everything, all of him. He pulls out again, and slowly pushes in once more, his eyes rolls back and he smiled as Taehyung clenched his lips around his length. 

"Shit. . ." He hissed, "Don't do that." The king says with his eyes closed and head lolled backward. His eyes fluttered open to a gagging sound, when he looks down he realized that he had thrust back into Taehyung's mouth and pressing his hips against his lips while the tip of his cock rested at the back of his throat. Fuck, he could feel him trying to breathe for air. 

Once he pulled out, Taehyung panted heavily, and his lips curved into a smile. Yes. Yes, he wants it like this. He has never had anything like this. It feels so good. 

"Sorry," The says.  
Taehyung shook his head, still panting. Fuck, if he could touch himself right now. "Don't be," He breathes out, "I liked it."  
The king cupped his cheek and gently caressed it, bent down and pressed a kiss on Taehyung's lips, "Let me fuck you now." He breathes into the kiss, tugging at Taehyung's bottom lip with his teeth, and he moans. Fuck, he moaned right into Taehyungs mouth. He likes that. 

Taehyung nods silently, refusing to break eye contact with the king. He gets up from where he was kneeling and shoves his pants off. The king did the same. Taehyung looked at him confusingly, he's not sure what to do here. 

"How would you like me?" He hesitates to ask. 

"Lay down and spread your legs." God, the way he told him was almost like he had no other choice, fuck that was hot. Taehyung doesn't know why, but he likes it when the king tells him what to do, not to touch himself or how set so he could fuck him and make him come. It all makes his cock twitch in excitement. 

Taehyung does as he was told, he walked past the king, over to his bed and laid down with his legs wide open for the king to see. Shit, he feels so exposed right now. The king takes a second to look at him, touching his legs and running his index finger along his thighs, sending jolts of excitement throughout Taehyung's body. But the king doesn't stop there, he ran his fingers up the middle of Taehyung's chest, outlining his perfectly shaped abs. Fuck, he's really fit. Taehyung jumps from the contact once he reached up and ran his thumb over his nipple. 

"So sensitive." the king says, and he does it again and smiles at Taehyung's uncontrolled reaction. Taehyung's breathing hitched when the king suddenly pinched his nipple and he gasps. It's like he's examining his body, god, he feels really exposed. And oddly, shy. 

The king stopped his actions and stepped back a little, looked Taehyung up and down, from head to toe. "Touch yourself for me." 

"You said. . ." Taehyung started and stopped when he saw the king's expression changed, his lips are pouted and his eyes seemed so much bigger than it . . . it fucking made him look like he was about to cry.

So he turned his head away from the king, slid his hands down between his legs and gripped his length, not too tightly though, shit, he's really hard right now. And the king knows that. He could come right now with him watching him on the side like this. 

He relaxes his back and pushes his leg up a little so he could be more comfortable. He could feel the king's gaze on him, he focuses on that for a while when he starts stroking. The king watching him pleasure himself, that fucking turned him on. He whimpers when his hands started moving a little faster, looking downwards from time to time. Then his mind took over, and he gets a little too lost in. As he stroked himself, he thinks about the king, if he'd ever done this before, if he's ever touched himself on this bed, the bed he's laying on right now, if he's ever come on these sheets. 

"Fuck." Taehyung hissed, his hips bucking into the air, his fingers then moved downwards, wrapping around his balls, fuck their soft, and sensitive especially when he squeezes them. He leaves his balls and went back to stroking his cock, this time wrapping both hands around them, his eyes traveled to where the king was standing. 

Good, he's still hard. How could he not be? He's just watching though. Taehyung's hips thrust upwards when he tightened his grip around his cock, his eyes never leaving the king.

"Go ahead." he says moving closer to the bed, "Fuck your hands." 

Taehyung breathes out, his eyes shifted from the king to where his hands were, and he's so confused. But he does it, his hips thrust upwards again, and he moans. He locked his fingers together and thrust up and down, again and again, and fuck, he loves it. Being watched by the king as he fucks his own hands. God, he feels so good. 

Just a little while later he sees the king's hand reach down to his own shaft, gently stroking as he looks at Taehyung stroking his. And he climbs up on the bed, positioned himself in between Taehyung's lips, lifting his feet just a little to get closer to his hole. He lets go of his length and grabs Taehyung's hands and raises them above his head. 

Shit. He's gonna fuck him. This is what he wants, yes, please yes. Taehyung moves a little downwards so the king's cock could center perfectly at his hole. 

The king released Taehyung's hands with his left hand but used his right to hold them above his head. Yes, hold them like that. Tighter, Taehyung wants them tighter. Somehow the king knew, might be the way he was twisting under him, but he knew. He gripped onto Taehyung's wrist not allowing him to make any movements or he'll be very uncomfortable. 

For a second Taehyung thought the king was going to say something to because he parted his lips and stared at him for more than 5 seconds, but it was probably because he wanted to let him know. He'll start now. Not too long after Taehyung feels the tip of the king's shaft gently resting at the center of his hole, he looks down to see the king using his left hand to hold his cock in place, right at his entrance. 

Yes, That’s it. Please do it now. And not a moment too soon he pushes in and stops. He whimpered and arched his back. Fuck this is painful. But he king pushes in further, barely giving Taehyung enough time to adjust to his size. Taehyung squeezes his eyes shut and started panting, aching for his wrists to be free, he tries to pull out from under the king's grip. 

"Stop." Taehyung cried, "Please." but the king thrust in one more time, hitting a spot that made Taehyung's whole body vibrates. The king paused his motion and looked down at him, how heavy he was breathing and how scared he looked. Fucked, he looked really scared. 

The king leans in closer to Taehyung and cupped his jaw, looked at his lips, and gently brought his lips to his and kissed him. Soft and slow. Taehyung's breathing steadied at this moment, and he relaxes his wrists from under the king's grip. And he slid his left hand downwards, gently roaming over Taehyung's torso. 

"I'll take care of you." The king tells him, and Taehyung moaned from the moment his hand slid over the skin just right below his navel and his whole world blanked for a second.  
"Sensitive." The king smiles and kisses the middle of Taehyung's chest. And he's calm, he's calm now. 

"Okay?" the king asked, and Taehyung answered in a tiny, "Mmhm," Just before the king thrust in again. This time even harder than before. Fuck, it hurts, but it's so good too. This is what Taehyung wanted, what he thought of at nights laying beside this very same bed on the floor as the king slept.

The king brings his lips and kisses Taehyung's cheek as he thrust in and out, fast and hard, he stays lie that for a while, taking in his scent. He grunts and grips tighter onto Taehyung's wrists. 

"Harder." Taehyung cries out, "Please harder." Taehyung impatiently rolls his hips upwards, And the king goes even harder, hitting beautifully against that spot again. The king then grips onto Taehyung's shaft and started stroking it, he could feel pre-come on the tip of it, and he strokes it with force, hearing Taehyung moan as he thrust to the rhythm of his strokes. 

"Call my name." The king chokes out. 

Taehyung grinded his hips to the rhythm of Taehyung's thrusts, "Fuck. . . "He moans, "Yoongi, fuck me faster." His eyes roll back and the king increased his speed with both his thrusts and his strokes,. 

"Fuck," the king buries his face in the side of Taehyung's neck, "you feel so good." He chokes and Taehyung bucked his hips as the king pushes in one last time and they're both coming.  
The king grunts, his voice suppressed by Taehyung's neck. Their hips still grinding against each other as they rode out their orgasm. 

A few moments later, the king drops on top of Taehyung, panting heavily. And he laid on top of him just like that, panting and gasping for breath. 

Taehyung smiled, looking at how the king is collapsed on top of him, somehow it was very satisfying to see. He laid there for a few seconds, with him like that, just before he lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling. The king rose just a little off of Taehyung and was about to say something just before he heard a familiar voice. 

"Your Majesty?" 

……… To be Continued…………


	7. “Disgust”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but. . .Please comment and tell me if you like this story so far. 😭 I don’t know if people like it. So I’m making the chapters shorter.

“Your majesty?” 

The familiar voice spoke again. Shocking the two to break away from each other, but only a few inches. Surprisingly they did seem startled by the sudden interruption, but they didn’t seem bothered by it in any way. 

The king rose up from Taehyung’s chests while keeping his eyes clued onto him as he spoke, “what are you doing here?” 

His voice was calm but demanding at the same time, ”I thought I told you no one was supposed to interrupt me at nights.” 

He said all this without breaking eye contact with Taehyung, who gathering the sheet to cover himself and the king. He barely could look at the person that came in, but he knew who it was. It was the girl, the one that he saw the first day he met the king. The one that always walked behind him and does everything he says. The one he feels most pity towards. He’s envious of her. 

Though he gets to be by the king’s side 24/7 by force. She gets to leave and come back. She gets to see her family when she wants to without her life being threatened. 

Taehyung looks at her and could feel himself blushing, it’s the first time a girl has ever seen him naked before. And shit it’s not the way he thought it would ever be like. 

When he locks eyes with her, she looks away, both her cheeks turning a light reddish color.  
“I was worried.” She told him, still looking away from the bed, her arms gripped tightly around a thick metal sword. Shit. She did seem really terrified, the moment she ran inside the room, Taehyung noticed how she was trembling. 

But he could also help but notice a bit of disappointment on her face. Even as the king spoke to her she didn’t look at him, and that was the first time she did that. It’s every weird. But the king didn’t say anything about it either. He didn’t seem to Care. One thing Taehyung came to find out about the king is how much he wants people to respect him. Show him that they take him seriously as the their ruler. So the fact that he didn’t get upset at her not looking at him while she speaks made Taehyung a little suspicious. 

“I knew you were sleeping and I heard noises.” She said with a very thin voice, barely hearable. A moment after she said that, two guards ran inside with a full suit of body armor that jangled as they ran. 

The two guards averted their eyes as soon as they saw the two in bed. One looked at the floor and one turned their head to the side. Fuck. This is embarrassing. 

“Are you alright?” The king asked, though he didn’t look at him or called his name, Taehyung knew he was talking to him. 

Taehyung sunk into the mattress, pulling the sheet I’ve this head from shame. God, he felt shameless.  
The king looked over at him when he didn’t answer, his brows furrowed in confusion. 

“What are you doing?” He asked him, leaning a bit closer. Taehyung could feel him getting closer, so he scooted away a little. And suddenly the king felt a thump in his stomach. His heart suddenly started beating faster for a short while, but he didn’t let it show. He wanted to frown, he wanted to whimper and curse. Anything, he wanted to complain and ask what he did wrong. But he didn’t. He looked away and back at the girl standing with a look of confusion on her face. 

The king was silent for a while before he spoke, “get out”.He told them, “all of you”. Taehyung felt his heart slowed down and his eyes opened and head popped out from under the sheet. 

“I’ll deal with this tomorrow.” Gosh, he sounds so tired, so lifeless, but he wasn’t, his head hanged low and he tightened his fingers into fists, gripping the bed edge with force. No. His face, he looks disappointed. Taehyung wondered, was it because he didn’t answer him? Or was it because of him, his body. Was he not good? 

The way the king sighed when the four people walked out, slamming the door behind them. How ironic that they didn’t even hear that door open before. But now it stings their ears when it slams. 

Shit. Taehyung wanted to hug him. Wanted to move closer to him and ask him if he was disappointed in him because he wasn’t good enough. Fuck. That’s what he’s thinking about. If he was good for the king. If the king was satisfied with him. Fucking him. Shit. What if he’s not. Shit. 

“I’m sorry.” Taehyung says, almost in a whisper, gripping onto the sheet that covered him and the king. 

“I. . .” Taehyung started, he was about to say something else, but closed him mouth and sighed. 

“You can go if you want.” The king released the sheets and thrower them from off of him. 

Taehyung looks at him confused, he is confused. Why does he want him to leave? Fuck. What did he do wrong? 

“I’m Sorry I wasn’t good.” He says, his eyes wide almost as if he was terrified of what the king would say next. Something along the lines of ‘You could have been better if you went so stiff.’ ‘Maybe I made the wrong decision, you were terrible’. Playing those thoughts over in his head made his heart sink. 

“I was too-” He started again, but the king interrupted. 

“What?” He asked, liking genuinely confused at the moment.  
“I was too scared.” Taehyung whispered, so low that the king could barely hear him, “I wasn’t good.” 

The king turned his whole body around, his entire features staring right into Taehyung’s soul.  
“You weren’t good?” He asked, and Taehyung nodded, ignoring the fact that he knows it was a question. 

“I was too stiff.” Taehyung’s voice was high this time, and he laid back against the wall with a frown, “It hurt really bad. And I was too stiff.” 

He looks at the king who stayed silent the whole time, he searched his face for some sort of agreement, but he doesn’t get what he’s looking for. Instead the king says, “You felt so good.” 

Taehyung’s eyes widened, shocked but confused, fuck, he’s so confused right now.  
“The. Why do you look like you regret it?” He scooted closer to the king, “you look so disappointed.” 

“I’m not disappointed.” He told him and sighed again. “You’re embarrassed.” There was a long pause for a moment and he looks at Taehyung, who shook his head and blinked so many times it was impossible to tell if his eyes were open. 

“What?” Taehyung’s spoke with a high tone, “no.” 

“You were.” The king pressed, “when she walked in, you moved away from me.” He frowned and Taehyung wanted to reverse time. Don’t frown, it makes his heart ache. 

“It wasn’t you.” Taehyung reassured, “it’s just. . .” He paused, and rubbed his thighs with pressure. 

“That’s the first time a girl ha sever seen me without clothes before.” Taehyung says and looked at the king through the side of his eyes. 

“But you were covered.” The king says, “we were both covered with the sheet.” 

“Yes but. . .” He sighs, “still. I felt embarrassed for some reason.”  
Taehyung watched the king's lips frowned, he tried to hide it by nodding with a short smile and by turning away, but Taehyung still saw through him. Fuck. He really wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. Screw his fucking pride. 

"Yoongi. . . " Taehyung spoke softly, just when the king was about to get up from the bed edge, "please don't regret this." He searched the king's face for a sign, anything that says 'I don't and I never will' but there was nothing, he just turned away and headed to where his clothes fell earlier. 

It was only after a long awkward moment that he spoke, "I'll be back. . . " he paused and flung his shirt over his upper body, ". . . You can go to sleep on my bed if you want to." Fuck, why does his voice sound so flat? Almost lifeless.

A few moments later he flung on his night pants and walked out the door without saying a word. This is not how he expected the night to end. 

*The next day*

Taehyung woke up on the king's bed. Exactly where he fell asleep last night, he whimpered at the slight discomfort in his back, since he stayed up almost all night waiting for the king to return. He had to force himself to go to sleep. And it seems the king didn't plan on returning to his room, or maybe he had woken up really early and left to have his breakfast. Right, he's eating, that’s all.

Taehyung bit his lips and smiled, quickly dashing off the bed and pulling on his clothes, he'll go eat with the king. He always eats with him. Actually he would sit right by his side and watch him eat whatever the workers cooks to his liking. 

About five minutes later, he was in the hallway that led to the king's dining area and usually the entire place would smell of whatever the workers cooked for him, but nothing. No smell of grease or eggs. Just nothing.

Just before he got around the corner that led to the long table that the king always eats at, he stopped at the sound of a familiar voice. 

"How could you do this?" He heard them say, more like yell. "You've brought shame upon us."  
Taehyung pushed his head outwards and peeked a little behind the thick walls of the palace. Shit. Its that guy he saw at the village square, the one in the tent. The asshole that made the girl cry. Taehyung couldn't help the look of bitterness that flushed across his face. 

What the hell is he doing here?

"Please, calm down." Taehyung heard Yoongi's voice, so gentle and soft compared to the man's stentorian voice.

"Calm down?" The man asked, slamming his fists down on the long table in the middle of the room. They were sitting on opposite ends of the table, Yoongi in his usual seat, and the king on the other end of it. "How can I not be angry about this?" 

"Because it's by life. . . " Taehyung could tell how patient Yoongi was being, he could tell how badly he wanted to yell, but he didn't, he only sighed and looked down. ". . .It's my life, father. Just let me be.” 

Father? Shit. No way. Taehyung’s pulse rapidly started racing as he continues to listen in on their conversation. So, he’s the guy that forced him to stay. He’s the one that threatened his life and the life of his family if he ever tried to leave. 

“What nonsense are you speaking?” The King’s father’s voice echoed off the walls of the palace, damn he’s so loud for not reason. 

“Men do not sleep with men.” He rose from his seat, his fists pressing down against the table as he spoke, “you’re a disgrace.” 

Shit. So that’s why he’s so angry. Taehyung should have known something like this would have happened. Of course, after all it was the royal family that started this whole scare tactic to frighten  
Young boys who will turn into men, from ever “becoming a pincher.” They started this whole division of status and class ranking. 

He fucking hate the royal family. Does that mean. . .he hates Yoongi as well? 

“You’re the one that care so much. . .” The king. Spoke, “I don’t.” 

Taehyung’s gaze moved to the king, he could only see him from the side, but how can he not recognize that frown, and the way he sighs, his face is coated with dread, he hates being in that conversation right now. He hates it. His father’s complaints. Telling him who he should be, how he should act, what he should do.

He fucking hates it. 

Taehyung couldn’t help but watch in pity, he hates seeing the king like this. So lifeless as if nothing matters at the moment. Not a single thing. 

“You there.” Taehyung sound around at the sound of a heavy voice, everything paused for a moment. Even the king’s conversation with his father. “You shouldn’t be here.” It was a worker, a male in worn out rags for clothes. 

“Who’s there?” Taehyung heard Yoongi’s father’s voice, but he and the worker stood looking at each other, both with wide eyes filled with shock.  
“I asked who’s there?”

“Haha. . . Ha” Taehyung scratches his head and walked out from around the corner, his laugh fading as he gets closer to the table, “It’s me.” He says walking up to the two, his eyes glued onto the king, who seems to not give a shit that he was there listening on his conversation. Actually he didn’t look at him at all. 

“You.” The king’s father said pointedly, “You’re the one that. . .” He paused, sharing glances from between Yoongi and Taehyung. 

“How dare you show your face in front of me.” He spat. The most disgusted look flashed across his face, and Taehyung could feel his dignity shrink a little. 

“I. . .” Taehyung was about to say but stopped when he looked at the king, who still hasn’t even acknowledged his presence, “I’m sorry for interrupting.” 

“Look at you.” The king’s father spoke low and soft, barely hearable, “Disgusting.” 

“Father.” Yoongi spoke in the calmest voice possible, though Taehyung could see how badly he was suppressing the urge to throw a tantrum. How his palms must hurt from his nails, squeezing I to his skin from containing himself. 

“That’s enough.” Yoongi told him. 

“So I send the bastard’s son here and the first thing you do is. . .is. . .” Taehyung watches as the king’s father shook as he stuttered, trying to form his sentence without possibly committing. Gosh, he looks so disgusted. What. The. Fuck. 

“What?” Yoongi’s tone suddenly changed and he released his palms now, red. They’re completely flushed red from the pressure of him pressing them together. “What do you mean?” 

“What do I mean?” The king’s father asked as he looked over at Taehyung, who stepped closer to the two. His eyes widened at the mentioning of his father, the man he barely knew but impacted his life so drastically. What about his father? 

“You fucked his son?” The king’s father asked and shook his head, and Taehyung felt that feeling again, where he feels his whole world his is shrinking, getting smaller every time he mentions it in that tone. As if he did something so inhumanly unforgivable. 

“The son of the man who killed your mother?” 

…………………………To be continued………………………….


	8. “King”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know if you liked the story. It was fun to write 🥺

“Father.” The king yelled, tearing his eyes away from Taehyung, “don’t make up lies, now.” 

And for a second Taehyung’s heart itched. Right, definitely. Of course he’s lying, Taehyung knew about his father’s gambling habits, but no way would he be in any relation with the royal family. No way was his father a killer. 

“Don’t do this.” Yoongi says softly, shaking his head at his father. He has had enough, for years he just sit back and let his father choose his path for him. Tell him what he should do, because ‘he knows best’. Well fuck that. 

“Lies?” His father chuckled, “have you no shame? How dare you talk down to me like this?” 

“Because I can.” Yoongi said, his chest rising quickly and falling slowly, “I’m the king, father. So abide by my rules or leave.” He says before walking pass the Taehyung and then his father, not looking at either of them as he leaves the room. 

After he left, the awkwardness couldn’t get any less punishable. Damn, this guy doesn’t know how to take a breath and just let things be. 

“What do you mean my father killed his mother?” Taehyung finally spoke, and without the formalities, someone’s getting a little too comfortable.

“That filthy thief didn’t even have the guts to tell his family what he really did for a living.” The king’s father smirked and shook his head. 

“What are you talking about?” Taehyung asked, he didn’t intend for his voice to sound so small, but deep down it matched how he’s feeling. What exactly did his father get himself into? 

“He was a bounty hunter,” He told Taehyung, “killed people for money.” 

And Taehyung froze, No way, there’s no way his father was a bounty hunter, his father didn’t have the guts to kill anyone. The person he knew wouldn’t hurt a fly, sure he had his flaws, but he could never take anyone’s life. 

“You’re lying. . .” Taehyung says, but it sounds like more of a question to his ears, “please tell em the truth.” 

“I did.” The king’s father hissed and walked away, bitterly looking at Taehyung and whispered something under his breath before spitting at his feet. 

He’s pretty sure he just called him a roach. As back then, calling someone a roach would mean the person is a fake, or a spy. Someone who pretends to be be someone in order to get what he wants. 

He wonders if that’s what his father did before he died. Did he pretend to be someone and tricked the king’s mother into trusting him? Is that how. . . Is that how he got to kill her? 

Shit. No his father wouldn’t do that. 

………………………………………………………………..  
Taehyung can’t sleep. 

Too much things are bouncing around in his head right now. It’s annoying. It’s completely silent, and he’s on the floor again. He chose to sleep on the floor tonight, he would just feels a little awkward sleeping next to him after everything that happened, especially when Yoongi’s father is in the room next to him. Yes, surprisingly he stayed. Taehyung had hoped he would leave or maybe lock himself in a room and never come out for the sake of humanity. 

“Are you awake? Taehyung asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence. 

No answer.

Maybe he is asleep, Taehyung thinks it’s a little weird that he would fall asleep so early. He never has before. But he’s not surprised considering the massive brain damage his father almost caused. Man, did he have to go through that his whole like? 

Turns out king isn’t the mad one, his father is. Go to sleep Taehyung, he thought to himself. 

“Yoongi?” Taehyung lifted his head and whispered, “raise your hand if you’re sleeping.” 

What are you even doing? 

“Or turn around. . .” Taehyung pushes himself off his back and unto his elbows, stretching his neck to get a better view of the king, “your arms might cramp if you sleep like that all night.” 

He’s still whispering. 

“Leave me alone.” He heard the king say, his voice sounds so weak and shaky. 

A pause. 

“Your majesty, are you alright?” 

“Shut up, I told you not to call me that!” The king shouted and rose to turn around at Taehyung. 

His lips are quivering, his eyes are glimmering from. . . Tears? Is he. . .why is he crying? 

Shit. He ha never seen the king cry. Only noticed when he was sad, frowning most of the time since his father came to visit, which he tries to hide most of the time. But never cry. 

Taehyung freezes, his eyebrows furrows at the sight of tears trailing down the king’s face. Shit, if he could just go over there and hug him. But his body won’t move, Taehyung could just stare. Would a hug make him feel better? 

Taehyung keeps thinking that because he’s the reason why his father came to visit, he’ll probably make things worse. So he froze. 

A moment later he breathes out, closed his eyes and pressed his lips together and started to move, propping himself off his elbows and onto his feet. 

When he started walking over to the king’s bed, he turned around and laid back on his side. 

“Don’t. Just leave me alone.” The king said and Taehyung felt useless, “just leave me alone.” His heart caved, but he wanted to go over there still, he doesn’t care what the king says, he wants to make his lips stop quivering. He wants to wipe his tears for him. He wants to wipe his tears for him. 

Ignoring the king’s words Taehyung walked over to his side and wrapped his arms over the king’s hips, pressing his chest against Yoongi’s back and tightening his grip, pulling him closer. 

The king flinched under his touch, but he only pulled him closer. 

“Yoongi. . .” Taehyung hummed, pushing his face closer at the nape of the king’s neck, taking him in. “Hmmm,” he smiled againstYoongi’s skin. 

“I’m sorry. . .” He whispered.

Silence. 

“Did you hear me?”

“I heard you.” Yoongi told him flatly, and nothing else. Taehyung could feel him trying to wiggle out of his grip, he could feel a difference in the atmosphere. Something is just different right now. Does the king hate him? Is this about what his father told him. 

Taehyung frowned, he hated this feeling. The thick atmosphere between them is just so unbearable. Fuck his father. If he just stayed with his family like he was supposed to, rather than going off to god knows where to gamble or hunt people. This wouldn’t ducking be happening. Actually, fuck both their fathers. 

“Is it true?” The king suddenly asked.  
“I. . . I don’t know.” Taehyung sighs, “I don’t know what to think anymore.” 

“My mother. . .” Yoongi shifted around on to his back and adverted his eyes to the ceiling, “my mother was never here. Neither of them were, I barely knew her. I’m supposed to feel sad.” Taehyung watches his lips as he spoke, listening to every word attentively. 

“But I don’t.” The king concluded and he breathes out and turned his head facing Taehyung, “does that Make me a bad person?” 

“It’s understandable,” Taehyung began, and he watches as the king frowned, as if that was not what he wanted to hear, “It’s what’s expected of you. She was your mother, but you can’t force yourself to feel . . .” And he trails off, suddenly he can’t register his next words. 

“And you?” The king asked quietly, staring right into the others eye’s, “your father.” 

“Same here,” he shrugged, “I didn’t really know him. I never did.” 

“What about your brother and your mother. You talk about them a lot.” Yoongi smiled, almost as if he’s trying to remember something. 

“They’re simple.” He says with his lips pursed, “We never really had anything, always had to pay off my father’s debts, so we basically lived our lives for him, even after he died. It’s especially hard on my mom, she still misses him, and I do sometimes, but I‘ll get over it. I don’t think she ever will.” 

“What about you brother?” The king lifted Taehyung’s hands and interlocked then with his, raising their hands to the sky, Taehyung doesn’t even think he notices what he’s doing.  
“Kim Lee Oh, right? My guards told me likes to play with random animals, from what they’ve observed.” 

“Yeah.” Taehyung smiled, “he’s innocent, doesn’t really like to talk to people, talks mainly to himself. He’s naïve, like he should be.” Taehyung paused for a moment and frowned. 

“He’s a kid. He’s supposed to be naïve, it’s a shame he has to live his life like this, he’s also paying for what father did.” 

“I want to meet them one day.” Yoongi smiled and played with Taehyung’s fingers, “I never actually did. Only my guards.” 

“Jealous?” Taehyung chuckled lowly, “your guards are probably better at socializing when they forget that they’re helping to keep me locked up here.” 

And it’s silent again, this time the king turns his whole body to face Taehyung. He looks so damn serious now, and Taehyung is confused.

“I was joking.” Taehyung told him.  
“You’re free to leave whenever you want to.” The king frowned, “you were always free to leave, I just didn’t want you to.” 

And Taehyung eyes widened, and he pulls away, “you mean you didn’t have to keep me here? What about you father—?” 

“He never told me to keep you here. I just. . .” Yoongi gulps, “He was just upset that you of all people were listing on his conversation. So he brought you here for the night.” 

So he was always free. The king just wanted him to say? But why? Why did he need him to stay, even after the told him about his home situation. 

“I paid off you father’s death.” Yoongi breath out, “your family is safe, I only had someone watch them until. . .”

“Until what?” Taehyung didn’t mean for his voice to sound so high.

“Until you decided to go. I meant to tell you after. . . that night, but I got distracted.” The king’s face suddenly sullen, fuck. He looks so heart broken. And oddly, Taehyung is not even angry. He should be, but he isn’t. 

“So what does that mean?” Taehyung asked 

“It means you didn’t have to see me again.” He could tell how hard it was for him to say that, his voice kept hitching, “it means you can go back to your family.” 

“I’m sorry.” He concludes

“Do you want me to go?” Taehyung asked with his eyebrows raised, “do you not want to see me again?” 

“I want you here, with me.” They look into each other’s eyes, “but that’ll make me the selfish king everyone thinks I am.” 

“But you’re not.” Taehyung mumbles, “you’re really not.” 

“So what does that mean?” This time it was the king that asked. 

“I don’t know. Can we just lay here?” 

Silence. The king snuggled closer into Taehyung’s arms, and pressed his face closer into his chest with a smile. 

And they just laid there. Together.


End file.
